Altering worlds
by Cross Varia
Summary: AU: Shortly after defeating Ashera, Ike and Soren leave Tellius and end up at some ruins where they accidentally teleport themselves to Vytal. There they become instructors in Beacon as they find out how to get back to their homeland. They see the talent that the students of Beacon have and decide it's best to help them grow as much as possible. Pairings currently being decided on
1. Arrival

A/N: Alrighty so I'm extremely into RWBY right now. If you don't know what that is. I pity the sad and lonely life you've been living. (guess where that quote's from lol) Well This kinda just popped into my head as well as I'm currently playing Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. I thought the ending to Radiant Dawn allowed something like this to happen so let's see how this works out. Hope ya Enjoy.

* * *

"Ngh...Damnit. Where did we land?" A blue haired man stood and winced at the pain that coursed through his body as he stretched as he checked himself to see if anything was badly hurt. He looked around and noticed another person on the ground. "Oh crap!" He dashed over to the downed person who woke up and sat up with a blank expression. "You alright?"

The other person nodded as he stood up and dusted his robes off. "I believe we've arrived to the glyph's location." He looked around but saw nothing. "Unless that was a one way ticket." He quickly turned and pulled the bluenette towards him. A sudden gust of wind caused them to ready themselves as a large raven descended towards them. The robed man quickly pulled a book out of one of his sleeves and opened it. "Ike distract him!"

"Got it!" Ike reached behind his back and grabbed the hilt of his sword which he pulled up in time to block the impact from the large raven. "Ngh. You want to play huh?" He quickly raised his sword and swung it down which caused a bright blue flame to singe the ravens tail which caused it to shriek in pain. "When's that spell gonna be done Soren?!" He and the raven continued to exchange blows until the blade began to glow.

Soren opened his eyes and swung his hand as a cyclone erupted from the book and impacted the raven which was launched high into the sky. "Finish it!" With another swing of his hand, the cyclone went downwards causing the beast to impact into the ground with a loud crash. The second it hit the ground, Ike raised his sword and severed the head of the beast before he sat down to catch his breath.

"That thing was stronger than most of the Laguz we fought during the war." The bluenette quickly cleaned the blade and sheathed it on his back before he looked over at his companion who was placing his book back into his robe. "That spell came in handy huh." He stood and quickly began to climb a nearby tree. Soren sighed as he brushed his dark green hair out of his face.

The green haired man looked up and noticed the bluenette looking around until he pointed forward. "There's a large building what looks like a few miles from here. We can get there in thirty minutes if we hurry." The mage stepped back as his partner landed in front of him with a chuckle as they made their silent trek through the forest. "This place is definitely not Tellius. That creature may have looked like one of Kilvas' ravens but it had that weird skeletal armor on its head."

"I Agree. The flora and fauna are unrecognizable. Most of these things I didn't know existed." They continued walking until they looked up at the sky which was turning brighter as they walked. "Seems we appeared at the crack of dawn. Most likely there will be people in that building that can tell us where we are." About half an hour later the pair made it to the large building and looked around at the strange surroundings. "I have a bad feeling about this.."

A second later they both moved out of the way of an explosion which came from the impact of a projectile. "What the?!" Before Ike could react, he was sent flying into a tree followed by Soren who was unable to dodge the attack either. They both winced as they stood back up and looked around for their attacker. "Soren." The green haired man nodded as he unleashed a burst of wind around them which caused their attacker to jump back in order to avoid being hit. "A woman. It's been a while since I've seen someone who can send me flying that far."

The blonde raised her fists in a fighting stance before she charged in again only to clash with Ike's blade. The sheer force of impact was enough to crack the ground as well as some nearby pillars. "Who are you?" She quickly side stepped a slash and retaliated with a swift over head kick which he dodged by ducking and slamming the hilt of his sword into her stomach. She winced as she staggered backwards.

The swordsman hoisted his blade over his shoulder as he and his opponent circled each other. "I'm Ike former leader of the Greil mercenaries. and you are?" He lowered his blade and readied himself before he swung his blade, unleashing a torrent of blue flames which she avoided with ease before launching a few projectiles from her gauntlets. "I'm Yang Xiao Long and I haven't faced someone this tenacious in a while." Her smile actually made both men back away slightly as she looked as if she had found her perfect prey.

Before both could charge at each other once more, a glyph appeared in between them and stopped their attacks. "Yang could you stop trying to destroy the school early in the morning?!" The person who appeared was another girl, she was shorter than Yang but had white hair. She looked over at the two men who were still waiting to see if they were still going to be attacked. "And you two are?"

After the introductions, the four of the walked into the large building but both Ike and Soren looked at each other as they studied the strange surroundings. As they continued their walk through the building, the people around them gave them strange stares. Some of the girls would swoon over Ike's rugged looks while others mistook Soren for a woman and attempted to hit on him which resulted in everyone in the room often bursting into laughter with the exception of the two new arrivals.

Once they arrived to the third floor of the building which they both understood was a school, they stepped into a room where a man with silver hair sat with a mug of coffee in one hand and paper work in the other. He looked up and immediately sighed as he placed the papers down. "Miss Xiao Long and Miss Schnee. What do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?" Once he finished speaking, the two mercenaries stepped forward and bowed slightly. "So that was what the ruckus was about." He stood and examined the two people, taking his time to size them up before saying anything. "Your names?"

Ike nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm Ike, former leader of the Greil mercenaries." He pointed to Soren and the mage nodded as he stepped forward. "I am Soren. Former tactician for the Greil mercenaries. We were traveling to a different land but we ran into a strange glyph. When my friend used his weapon on it, we were launched into this place. We don't exactly know where we are nor how to get back." He intertwined his fingers as he turned to both Yang and Weiss. "These two informed us most of the basic things. We would like to offer our services in exchange for a place to stay in the meantime."

The silver haired man sat back down at his desk and placed two papers on the table. "You can call me Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this school. Beacon Academy, where the youth are trained to become the shield and sword for this world. What can you two offer that would make this deal worthwhile?" He leaned forward and rested his head on his knuckles as he stared at the pair.

Soren was about to speak when the swordsman stepped forward. "I led a mercenary group for a while and my swordsmanship is top notch. Apart from that I've learned to survive in the wild for weeks on end without needing to restock supplies." He drew his sword and rested it against his shoulder. "If there's anything I don't know then I can easily learn. Its something that was required when I took leadership of the Mercenaries after my father's death. I can teach them all I know especially since most of what I know are survival skills"

Ozpin chuckled as he slid the paper to Ike and then looked at Soren who was reading what looked like an old book. "And you young man?" Once he finished speaking, different glyphs appeared around him, each resonating a different element. He then dispelled them and closed his book leaving the headmaster slightly surprised. "I see so you are an expert with magic." He proceeded to slide the second sheet to the young mage who picked it up and examined it. "If these skills are truly what you two have to offer then I will take you up on that offer. I want Soren to teach the aura manipulation class as well as battle tactics and You mister Greil. I would like you to teach the practical battle course. Of course you will be teaching the first years so I wish both the best of luck."

Both former mercenaries bowed lightly before walking towards the door when they heard a loud grunt. "Before you go I would advise you to drop by the instructor's quarters and appropriate some clothing." Both nodded as they left the room. Yang and Weiss both looked at the door before they were dismissed. The school was going to become awkward quickly.

Both mercenaries shrugged as they were led to the instructor's quarters by a woman with tied up blonde hair. "This is where you two will be staying. There should be clothing ready for you and you can call for any assistance you may need." she turned and walked away before either of the mercenaries could respond or ask any questions. They both shrugged and entered the room which was nicely decorated as well as a dresser with different clothing in it.

"Soren you can wash up first. I'm gonna work out a bit before I go in." The green haired mage nodded as he walked into the bathroom and disrobed before turning on the water and bathing. The desert really left them completely filthy as the sand, dirt, and grim washed off slowly. He sighed as he thought about the strange place they found themselves in. "Vytal. That's the name of this world and we're in Vale." He decided not to dwell to much on it and instead continued bathing.

Ike on the other hand was hard at work doing basic exercises such as push ups and basic sword swings while he adjusted himself to the strange new environment. "First we fight a Goddess and now we appear in a different world. This doesn't surprise me but I wish we knew how we ended up here." He continued working out until he heard the bathroom door open with Soren stepping out wrapped in a bath robe. "Done?" The mage nodded as he opened the dresser and found robes similar to the ones he usually wore. "I guess I'll go in now." The bluenette walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful as they both drifted off to sleep rather easily.

The next morning Ike stood at the practice grounds with his sword drawn and practicing various stances and techniques he could remember before his students arrived. He looked over and sheathed his blade before leaning against a striking dummy. "Alright since not many of you if any at all know me. I'm Ike and I will be taking over the practical sparring sessions from now on since Goodwitch will be in charge of keeping track of missions as well as training the second and third years. So let's begin the session with a bit of skill test."

He quickly swung his sword and made a marking on the floor which he proceeded to step on. "This will be a simple game. whoever can mark my side of the training with a mark deeper than mine will have bought all of you the rest of the time for yourselves." The students all replied with a yes when he pulled up his sword and got ready. "If you fail to make a mark that matches or surpasses mine then let's just say I'll have you guys working a bit more harshly." Among the students, team RWBY and JNPR were creating a strategy which would allow them to pass this test.

"He seems like he can only take one at a time so if me and Pyrrha who have shields flank him then Weiss can bind him with her glyphs. Right after that, Blake can keep his sword arm down with Gambol Shroud's secondary form. Yang, Nora and Ren can then keep him on the defensive since he'll most likely break away from both bindings fairly easily." Juane quickly caught his breath and then looked at Ruby who was checking her scythe one last time before beginning. "Ruby the most important part will be yours since your crescent rose has the best chance at leaving a marking like the instructor's" The hooded girl nodded as they and the rest of the students readied themselves as Ike opened his eyes and pointed his sword forward.

"Begin!" Once the words left his mouth, he quickly unleashed a torrent of blue flames which caught a large group of students off guard. He then turned and deflected a series of attacks that were aimed at him until he noticed a glyph appear on the floor. "Heh." With a quick jump backwards he was able to avoid being hit by the spell until a very resilient cloth wrapped around his sword arm. With a sharp pull he was able to pull Blake and throw her into Weiss who quickly stood up and readied herself. Within a split second, he turned and launched another wave of blue flames which scared off a couple of students who managed to sneak by and leave marks that were either shallow or too small to be noticed at all.

Jaune waited as he looked for the perfect opportunity to launch his plan when almost all of the students with the exception of both team RWBY and JNPR were down for the count. "Ready?" The gladiator nodded as she readied her spear and shield. "1..2..3!" On three they charged and used their shields to block a series of flames which the instructor had launched at them. The young knight decided to run to the side in order to flank the swordsman when he felt the sheer force of a single sword strike send him tumbling to the ground. He winced as he stood back up and noticed Ike and Pyrrha exchanging blows while Weiss and Blake waited for the right time to strike.

The bluenette was surprised with the girl's skill as she was able to keep up with him by parrying his strikes at the right time but he sighed as he swung at her with his full strength which caused her to fly back a fair distance before she hit the ground. Upon finishing his swing, he noticed the familiar glyph now biding him to where he stood. "Damn it." He was about to destroy the glyph with his sword when his arm was fully covered in the same cloth that covered him before, this time it's owner was anchored to the ground by a similar glyph. After a few seconds Weiss began to strain to keep the glyphs active since he was trying to overpower them the whole time.

"Nora! Ren! Yang! Go!" Jaune yelled as he stood and charged once again followed by Pyrrha who was right behind him. By the time they intercepted the blue haired vanguard, he once again pulled Blake towards himself only to feel a shockwave impact his stomach. "Once more Ren!" On command, the raven haired teen dashed in and struck the vanguard's shoulder causing him to drop his weapon. An orange haired girl grinned as she dashed in between the two and slammed her hammer into the bluenette's gut causing his eyes to widen as he flew several feet before landing back on his feet. "Yang!"

"Time for a rematch!" The blonde charge forward and began exchanging blows with Ike until he avoided one of her kicks and closed in with a swift elbow to her jaw which caused her to wince. He grinned as he followed up with a quick punch to her stomach which forced her further back until she launched one of her slugs from point blank which caused the vanguard to brace himself before he heard a loud crash behind him. When he turned he saw someone younger than everyone in the room with a massive scythe sunk into the floor. His expression had everyone suppressing a laugh until he clapped and walked over to his sword to pick it up and place it back into its sheath.

"Impressive work. You really gave me trouble." He quickly moved around just to make sure he hadn't taken any severe damage during the fight until he let out a cough. He stared at his hand then chuckled as he shook his head. "Especially you two." He pointed at Nora and Ren who nodded while the other was jumping around and celebrating. "Those two attacks caused enough of a distraction that I not only lost my weapon but also the pace I set."

He proceeded to walk to the center of the grounds where he crossed his arms and looked at everyone. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose step forward." Once called, the four stepped forward and waited. "Juane, you were able to create a strategy and then adapt. Good job but, your actual skill in battle is mediocre at best." He stood in front of Pyrrha and looked her in the eyes. "Pyrrha, you have incredible skills for someone your age. You are nimble, powerful and skillful but, you pick up the slack for Jaune. You ended up getting an opening once he stood up and that cost you didn't it." She nodded as she looked down at the ground.

He walked up to Yang and then looked at her with an unsatisfied look. "Yang. You have the potential to be one of the strongest here. Hell, you could even become strong enough to be a top hunter pretty quickly but you aren't. Are you holding back?" The comment caused her eyes to widen as she head what he had just said. Holding back?! Ridiculous. She would never hold back on purpose. "Is it to show off? or is it because you don't seem to find someone to challenge you?" She looked down and away from the instructor util he stopped in front of Ruby. "I'm impressed. You're fast. Maybe even faster than some of my former comrades. The weapon you chose is an interesting one." He chuckled as she lowered her head as if she was going to be scolded. "Don't worry. All I have to say is that you should have been involved a bit more in the battle."

"I want you all to know that what I'm saying is just a little of what I will let you all know at one point or another!" He drew his sword and then planted the tip into the ground as he rested against it. "From now on you won't only battle to hone your skills. I will not let any of you get left behind nor will I coddle you. You will all grow stronger and you will become a sword sharp enough to cut through even the darkest of beings and a shield strong enough to protect those without the means to protect themselves. Pay attention to your faults and acknowledge them. Don't let them drag you down. Now, as per our deal. You are all free to enjoy yourselves. Dismissed!"

Upon being dismissed, Jaune rushed out of the training grounds and headed to his preferred spot in Beacon, the roof. He looked down at his hands and ran the skill test through his head as he focused on what Ike had told him. _"your fighting style is mediocre at best." "You pick up the slack for Jaune. Don't you Pyrrha." _He clenched his fists and looked up at the sky with a saddened look. "I thought I grew. I thought I changed." He drew his sword and raised his shield as he began to swing his sword in the air while trying different combinations of swings as well as using his shield more often. _"Mediocre" _As he continued, his strikes became wilder and revealed more openings until he screamed and slammed his sword into the ground.

He sunk to his knees and let out a low cry as he let everything out. "I try and try. What am I doing wrong?!" His question was answered when he saw a golden blade in front of him. "It isn't what you're doing. Its what you're not." He looked up and saw the swordsman looking out over the edge. The blonde stood and picked his sword up before he charged at the bluenette.

Ike chuckled as he turned and unsheathed his sword quick enough to block the knight's attack. The two pushed each other back before clashing once again, this time entering a full on sword grind. The knight struggled to keep his instructor from pushing him back until he felt his body become weightless before he crashed into the floor. He winced as he stood back up and raised his sword once more, completely ignoring his shield when he felt his body become heavier. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep charging at me like that." Seconds later, he parried another strike followed by three more until the boy finally collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

Pyrrha quickly ran through Beacon while looking for her team's leader when she remembered where he would be. "The roof." She dashed through students and faculty alike as she ran rushed to reach the roof before Jaune did something stupid. "Damn it." Once she opened the door, she stared in disbelief as she saw Ike struggling to push back the blonde knight who was surrounded in a fiery white light. "Professor what are you doing?!" The swordsman let out a battle cry as he grabbed the blade with both hands and swung at full strength which sent the knight crashing into the wall next to his teammate. "Juane!"

She quickly ran to him and cradled his head as she began using her aura to heal him. Her focus was cut short when she was pushed back. "Jaune?" He stood back up and staggered over to his weapon as he raised it once again. "Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" He ignored her as he flared his aura once again and dashed forward only to feel a palm impact his stomach. His eyes widened and then glazed over as he finally hit the ground with a low thud. When she looked up, her other teammates were there, ready to intercept their leader.

* * *

That night everyone barely spoke as they gave themselves time to think about what had happened that day. Team JNPR waited for their leader to be released from the infirmary but after an hour of waiting, they were told to just go to their room as he would most likely be there all night and even the next two days due to the amount of damage he sustained combined with Aura depletion. Ren and Nora were relieved while their red headed teammate decided to take some time for herself in order to sort out her thoughts.

She sighed as she took a bite out of the sandwich she made and thought about the strange behavior from their leader until she heard a plate land on the table followed by the sound of someone happily eating. When she looked over she sighed as she reached over and wiped some crumbs from the corner of the young girl's mouth. "Slow down Ruby. You'll end up choking if you eat that fast." She proceeded to continue eating until she saw a cookie being held out to her. "hm?"

The scythe bearer smiled as she nodded towards the cookie. "Take it I know you want one." She grinned as the red head took the snack and ate it. "Feeling better?" She followed up with devouring another cookie before she took a drink of milk.

"Oh did I really look that troubled?" Pyrrha replied as she took a drink from her cup and set it back down on the table. The cloaked girl nodded as she placed her hands on the table. "I'm sorry. That new instructor said some overly mean things. Well I guess it sounded mean sine I normally don't get scolded like that." She proceeded to let her head fall onto the table with a thud that caused Ruby to wince slightly.

"Jaune is different though. He's used to hearing these thing and he even began improving to the point where it even surprised Goodwitch. Being shut down like that would cause anyone to believe they're back to square one." Ruby stretched as she stood up. "Juane needs his space and he needs to know that we're there for him whenever he needs us but, how strong he can become will be up to him." She pulled her hood up and waved to Pyrrha before walking away. "Just remember this. He can't fail. He isn't allowed to and neither am I. We'll stand by his side right?"

The spear bearer nodded before she finished eating and ultimately headed back to her dorm room where one less member would be sleeping that night.

* * *

Well heres the first chapter of the RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover. I'm going to really try on this as I'm going to be thinking about adding this into the rotation. Hopefully you guys look forward to chap 2 where it will be Soren's turn to teach the teams. oh and by the way, if you guys wanna submit some characters I wouldn't mind looking at em and adding em in. If you are please private message me the profiles or whatever. Have a nice day!


	2. Strategy and Tactics

A/N: Soooo I spelled Pyrrha's last name wrong.. I derped that one up lol

* * *

The day started out as normal as everyone attended their classes until the afternoon when all the teams were to gather at the training grounds outside. A green haired man stood and waited as students began entering one by one. "Seems I will be teaching Ike's students.." He walked to the center and immediately pulled a book from his robe and began reading.

Pyrrha sighed as she checked her gear while walking to the training grounds. Yesterday was tiring but that afternoon's class seemed like it would be a lot more simple since it was going to revolve around strategy and tactics. "I heard our professor for this one is a friend of Ike's." She snapped out of her stupor as she looked over at Yang who was talking to her team. "I think it's the green haired guy I ended up punching while fighting Ike. What was his name again?" She stopped as turned to the other team to ask a question when they all heard a loud slam.

"I'm glad I got your undivided attention. My name is Soren. I will be teaching this class and it will be fairly simple material and practice." He looked at everyone and nodded as he pointed at the leaders of team RWBY and CRDL. "I want both of your teams to come forward. and yours as well Miss Nikos." Everyone nodded as they stepped forward with their weapons ready.

"Yesterday Ike tested your battle capabilities and today I will be testing your ability to plan and execute a strategy. All others are to take notes on the strategies they use and then you will all be giving your input as to what worked and didn't work." He quickly formed glyphs under each team. "You will all be teleported to your destinations." He proceeded to toss each team a small white stone. "I will be keeping contact will all of you via those stones. Have your leader carry them." Each team readied themselves as they began disappearing one by one.

Once all teams disappeared, he concentrated on the stone as he began to speak. "Due to Team JNPR having one less member. Select a member of each team to stay behind and defend the objective. The two members selected to defend cannot leave the area and must be near their scroll part at all times. Please make your selections."

Pyrrha looked over at Ren and Nora as they began to discuss who they should force to stay in base. "If we make Cardin stay behind then he won't be able to command his team unless he's using the communicators we received when we first entered Beacon." She thought about it when the raven haired aura specialist spoke again. "The problem will be team RWBY. If we really need to keep someone out it should be Weiss. She will be able to harass us from afar with her spells while the rest of her team can close in but, it also works inversely. If we press her then she will have no other option than to be conservative until she needs to refill the dust canister on Myrtenaster. We can defeat her then and steal the scroll piece." The spear bearer nodded as she concentrated on the stone.

"Instructor Soren. We've made our decision. Weiss Schnee and Cardin Winchester will be the ones bound to their scrolls. We are ready to commence." The mage nodded as he concentrated on the stone once more. _"Attackers. Commence the mission! Cardin Winchester. Weiss Schnee. You are bound to your scrolls. Defend them and hope for the best. Good luck to all." _The red head nodded as she readied her weapon and stood by the scroll. "Ren you attack Team RWBY's scroll. Nora you after CRDL's. It will probably be a three way battle so be ready for anything. I'm defending our scroll. Move out!" Both nodded as they headed in separate directions.

Yang sighed as she ran towards team JNPR's point with Blake at her side. "I wish I got to defend. I know there would be a lot more fighting involved.." The raven haired girl sighed as she listened to her partner rant about how boring attacking the objective would be since it would only be against one person. "Ruby thinks Ren's gonna be defending. You think so?"

Blake was about to respond when she quickly tackled her blonde partner to the ground. "We're being sniped!" She winced as she lowered her head once again. "Pyrrha's defending!" The fighter grinned as she stood and ran towards the area where the shots were coming from. As she ran, a few of the shots impacted her which caused her to wince in pain. "Yang I'll circle around!" The blonde nodded as she continued her charge. Her eyes widened as she avoided a throwing knife that came close to her face. She looked around and winced as a few more sniper shots impacted her body. Luckily they were being protected by specially made dust barriers which darkened at the area of impact.

"My my I didn't think I'd be fighting one of you guys." Yang looked everywhere for whoever was speaking until she avoided a slash at her neck and countered with a swift punch which hit nothing. "Gotta be faster than that if you want to him me." She growled and looked around when she felt a knife embed itself into her back. A sudden gust of wind caused her to throw another punch which hit nothing once again until she saw a boy wearing a hoodie without sleeves and a green mohawk staring at her with a grin.

The blonde growled as she got into her fighting stance and charged at Russel who avoided her oncoming attack with ease. "Stay still damn you!" The two continued to fight until the fighter unleashed her Aura which caused the speedster to jump back in order to avoid the shockwave. "Disappear!" His eyes widened as he struggled to keep up with her increased speed until she landed a punch to his stomach which caused him to crash into a nearby tree that shattered upon impact. He winced and then chuckled as he stood up and flared his aura which seemed to lower the air pressure around him to extremely low levels.

"Maelstrom." Upon saying those words, he disappeared and instantly reappeared behind Yang who blocked his slash only to take another knife hit from behind. "I'm faster than you and your little sis combined." He laughed as he pulled out a second dagger and disappeared once again. "Let's see if you can keep up."

Nora ran through Beacon until she reached the area where they had fought Ike and noticed Cardin already fighting someone. "Stand still you brat!" The large mace crashed down against the scythe bearer's weapon as they pushed each other away. "Hmph I figured you'd send your sister to take me on. Guess you want a piece of me huh." The hooded girl sighed as she spun her scythe and charged the mace wielding warrior who easily knocked her away with sheer strength. "You really think we would of shown our strength to you guys." He laughed as he continued to overpower her every time they clashed. "we fooled you all! We acted weak so you morons would do something stupid like this."

Ruby winced as she spun her scythe once more in order to regain her form. "I figured you guys would do something like this." The comment caused the warrior to raise an eyebrow and chuckle as he readied his mace once more. "When the ursa attacked you guys. You did all you could to act the part of a scared to death pansy." She charged and instead of attacking, she vaulted over him and held the blade under his neck. "Now if you would gimme your piece of the scroll. Pretty please?" She quickly turned and was quick enough to avoid a halberd being aimed at her side. "Okay. That was unexpected."

The orange haired girl dashed from her hiding spot and immediately swung her hammer which impacted against Lark who was launched backwards into a nearby wall. "Two on one is no fair! How bout I join ya Ruby?" She stood next to the scythe bearer who nodded at the suggestion. "We'll fight it out after we take care of em. Plus this gives me a chance to break Cardin's legs!" Both members of team CRDL readied themselves as they stared down their opponents.

Weiss studied the intricate casing where the piece of the scroll was when she heard footsteps behind her. "And you are?" A man in brown armor stood behind her with a sly smirk on his face. The schnee heiress turned and readied her rapier when the armored opponent held his hand out as if to say he wasn't going to attack. "Trying the civil approach I see."

The man chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back. "My name is Dove Bronzewing. I'm a member of team CRDL and I would like to ask you to please relinquish the scroll. I promise to give you a portion of the reward if you comply." The fencer chuckled as she stood in front of the scroll with her weapon at the ready. "Ah it seems like you declined my proposition. Fine then." He quickly thrust his arm out which released two hidden blades as well as a draw string. "I guess I'll have to use force. I really didn't want to injure such a pretty face."

Weiss quickly formed a glyph under the archer and a flame erupted which he quickly dodged followed up by launching two arrows made of aura. They harmlessly bounced off of a glyph she quickly created before launching a series of icicles at the archer. "To think I'd find someone civil in your team. It's actually really funny." She launched another series of icicles followed by a jet of flames which erupted near the attacked which caused him to launch multiple arrows in order to stop the ice from hitting him.

Before the fighting could get any more intense, a shower of bullets caused both fighters to use their aura to create a barrier in front of themselves. The green clad aura specialist sighed as he readied his jade dragons. "I thought that would have been enough but I guess I just underestimated you guys." He looked over at where the scroll was and began circling his way to it when a wall of ice and several arrows forced him to move out of the way. "I guess I'll have to go through both of you to get that scroll piece. Fine." He dashed towards Weiss who quickly formed an ice wall to stop him from getting to her then followed up with a rain of icicles which both fighters scrambled to avoid.

The three stared at each other until Dove unleashed a volley of arrows at both fighters which avoided the attacks until Ren closed the distance and slammed his palm into the archer's chest causing him to stagger backwards. With the opening he quickly closed in and slammed his palm into his stomach and finally ended it with a swift kick to the face. The archer stood back up and shook off the damage until he avoided a large amount of ice that was headed his way. "Pierce!" He fired two arrows which pushed through the ice and impacted Weiss who was in the middle of casting another spell. She winced as she looked at both fighters that were ready to close in on each other.

The battle between Yang and Russel raged on as they continued to counter and avoid each others attacks. "I'm impressed. You've been keeping up pretty well." The blonde charged forward and clashed with the speedster's daggers as she launched him backwards again. The signs of wear and tear evident in her heavy breathing and deteriorating stance. On the other hand, he was completely fine and still able to move at the same speed. "I think I should end this already." His eyes began to glow as the pressure around him increased to insane amounts before the fighter could close in.

She found it hard to breathe and her body felt like it was made of lead as she was barely able to stay in a kneeling position before he walked over to her with a grin. "wh-what the?" She could barely speak as she felt the pressure increase once again as he moved closer to her. She was on her hands and knees as she tried her best to keep herself up. _"unless you can take enemies down in a couple of hits."_ She growled as she unleashed as much of her aura as possible in order to force herself to stand._ "You won't be able to survive long drawn out battles."_ She readied herself as he dashed towards her._ "Your overconfidence."_ Her reduced speed allowed Russel to close in and knock her down. As she tried to get up, he grinned as he pushed her back down with his foot.

"I win." He said before he stabbed down and deliberately missed her neck and instead cut off a decent part of her hair. Her eyes widened as she saw how close the blade was to her neck. That's when she noticed the strands of hair that were next to her. Her scream was enough to cause the speedster to jump back but was too late. The sudden shockwave caused him to crash into the ground which in turn broke his concentration. "Damn it." Before he could focus on his ability, a hand grabbed his face and then proceeded to launch him into the ground at high speeds. The sudden impact caused his eyes to go blank before a fist crashed down onto his chest which created a rather deep crater. Before she could do any more damage, a loud bang was heard followed by the blonde collapsing to the ground out cold._ "Will lead to your demise."_

Pyrrha sighed in relief as she saw Yang collapse from her shot. "At least she stopped rampaging." When she turned, she noticed Blake standing with the piece of the scroll in her hands. "When.." She smirked as placed the scroll in the pocket on the side of her pants before drawing Gambol Shroud. The gladiator narrowed her eyes as she shifted her weapon to its spear form. "It doesn't matter. I screwed up yesterday but, I refuse to mess up now." she readied herself as Blake readied her weapon and waited. "We can't afford to lose!" She yelled out as she charged.

* * *

A/N: Phew that was a doozy. Team CRDL are bullies but they're cowards so I decided to make their weakness an act. I don't like overly weak antagonists and I liked some ideas I saw on the RWBY wiki which were used for the team's weapons. Sky Lark: Halberd, Russel Thrush: Daggers/Throwing knives, Dove Bronzewing: Crossbow/Bow (Design was based a bit off of Ezreal from League of Legends(well the concept at least)) To those who are RWBY fans but haven't necessarily played Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn or know much of the world. Do not worry for I will (starting next chapter) Have something called Journal Entries which will go between Ike and Soren which will detail and describe terms mentioned or spoken about.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	3. Win or Loss

A/N: Heres the conclusion to the Soren's test. Hope ya like

* * *

Cardin chuckled as he and Nora clashed with both of their weapons. They both slid back and charged again when a high impact shot knocked the mace out of the orange haired man's hand. A split second later his eyes widened as he braced himself for the impact which never came. When he looked up, Lark had his weapon underneath her neck while her hammer was mere inches from him. "Nice one Sky." Once they backed away from each other, the pairs sized each other up once more before the crimson scythe wielder dashed forward at full speed. "Take care of hammer girl. I got little red." The halberdier nodded as he ran towards the hammer wielding warrior.

"Let's see you stop this!" With all of her force, Nora slammed her hammer into the ground which caused the ground to break apart. Everyone stopped and immediately stared at the damage caused by that one person. "ehehe. I think I used too much~" In that instant, both Cardin and Lark attacked Nora which caused Ruby to chase after them. The hammer bearer grinned as she pulled up her weapon and knocked both attackers away with one high power swing. _  
_

The crimson scythe wielder quickly slammed her crescent rose downward, locking Lark into the ground. "One down!" She felt a sharp pain at her side when she was launched into a nearby wall. "Ngh..damn" She struggled to stay awake as she pulled herself off of the wall. "Nora finish him off!" She called out as she fell and faded out of consciousness.

The hyperactive hammer wielder grinned once again as she and Cardin charged at each other once more, knocking each other backwards. "I guess I'll have to teach you your place." With a battle cry, his mace began to glow with a dark red glow. "Cataclysm!" He ran towards the orange haired girl and clashed with her once again but this time her eyes widened as she felt her hands become weaker after each clash. "Finally noticed?" He smirked as he swung at full strength as he clashed with her hammer only to see it fly out of her hands. "Every clash weakened your grip. You won't be able to handle that weapon for now." He slowly walked towards her with a twisted grin as he dragged his mace along the ground. "Now then. How bout I have some fun with you?"

The battle between Weiss, Ren and Dove had become more intense as they each avoided each others attacks and countered with their own. Weiss tried to control her breathing as she was running to close on empty. _"how much longer can those two fight?!" _She readied herself as she pointed Myrtenaster forward and waited for the others move. _"I can't retreat either..Damn it." _ Her thoughts were broken when she noticed Dove and Ren fighting it out.

The green clad aura specialist avoided a series of arrows and quickly returned fire with his jade dragons until both of them decided to size each other up before making the next move. Ren quickly let his weapons slide into his sleeves as he assumed his hand to hand fighting stance which got a smirk from the armored archer. "Gave up on fighting at range?" He chuckled as he dashed towards Dove who fired three high powered arrows. He winced as the arrows impacted his arm and leg which caused him to slow down slightly. The archer took the chance to pull the bow string all the way back. "Break shot." When he let go, a large arrow was launched towards the aura specialist.

Ren winced as he quickly pulled up a high powered barrier which stopped the arrow but didn't make it disappear as he was sliding back from the sheer force of the shot. "Hng..Enough!" His eyes began began to glow as his barrier absorbed the arrow and then formed a small orb that was orbiting around his arm. Dove stared wide eyes as the aura user dashed forward and slammed his palm into the archer's stomach which caused him to fly back a fair distance before he landed on his back.

"Now that I took care of one." He was going to attack when he turned towards the direction that Nora was. "I'm needed somewhere else but before I go. Give me the scroll Weiss." He held his hand out but he quickly dove out of the way of multiple icicles. "I take that as a No. Forgive me." He dashed towards her with his jade dragons extended in front of him. Before she could react, a series of bullets forced her to dive behind a practice dummy.

She calmed down and began to think about what she could do but when she looked at her weapon, it only had a few more spells at best. She had to bet everything on this last charge. She was about to move when she was knocked aside by the aura user. "I won't lose Ren. Stand down and admit defeat." She was hoping he would fall for her bluff but a sudden impact from his palm caused her to double over in pain. "Fine.." Before she was about to be knocked out, a glyph appeared behind the aura user and bound him on the spot. She then proceeded to use a series of spells that kept him frozen to the very spot he stood at. "You should have listened."

She was going to go back to her scroll when she heard the ice shatter. When she turned he closed in and delivered a series of strikes that rendered her useless as she collapsed to the ground with a blank stare. "I warned you." He sighed as he walked over to the scroll fragment and grabbed it but not before feeling a sharp pain at his back. When he turned, he noticed the rapier she used on the ground next to him. "You both put up a good fight. Thank you." He quickly bowed as he ran as fast as he could. "Why do I have a bad feeling?" He bit his lip as he pushed himself to run as fast as he could. "Nora please be safe."

Pyrrha quickly rolled out of the way as gambol shroud flew past her in an attempt to grab her. She quickly fired a few rounds from her sniper until Blake appeared in front of her with her weapon drawn back. In one swift motion, both fighters locked weapons until the gladiator pushed the raven haired girl back and followed up with a swift shield bash that caused her to fall back. "Surrender." She pointed the spear at the ninja's neck until a cloth wrapped around her neck.

"No. How about you surrender." She stood and pulled on the cloth which caused the gladiator to gag as she struggled for air. "I'll let go if you surrender and allow me to leave." She tried to keep herself conscious as she finally got a good enough grip on the cloth to pull its owner towards her and follow up with a swift punch to her face. Once they both fell, they stood back up and readied themselves again. "Guess we'll do this the hard way."

They both took a deep breath before Pyrrha charged at Blake with a swift thrust of her spear which was avoided by the ninja who struck back with her bladed sheath. The gladiator quickly pulled up her shield to deflect the weapon and thrust her weapon again which was dodged once more. "A bit more careful?" They circled each other as they looked for the chinks in each other's armor.

"Just a bit." The golden eyed girl lowered herself close to the ground as she held both sheath and blade in a reverse grip. The red head looked closely at the raven haired girl before she turned and raised her shield to block both slashes aimed at her back. "Nice reflexes" She smirked as she flipped back and disappeared once again. A second later, she appeared behind the spear bearer and slashed with both weapons which were parried once more by her shield which strained under the strength of her attack.

When they both backed away from each other, they took a couple of seconds to analyse each other once again. The gladiator took a deep breath as she focused her aura into her weapon before she charged at the ninja who threw Gambol shroud and quickly yanked on the ribbon which caused its trajectory to change to a lower angle which caught the red head's leg making her stumble forward. Seeing the opening, the golden eyed ninja closed the distance and swung her sheath which stopped right in front of her opponent's shield. "Wh-what the?!" She tried to attack once again but the same thing happened which caused the raven haired girl to grit her teeth.

"Sorry Blake but this victory is mine." She quickly bashed her opponent with her shield which caused her to stagger before she followed up with a series of slashes with her spear which caused the raven haired girl to sigh as she held out the stolen scroll. "I admit defeat. I should have remembered you could control polarity. I won't attack again." The ninja sighed as she sat down at the foot of one of dummies. "I'll rest up a bit before I regroup with my team if you don't mind." Pyrrha nodded as she sat down as well.

Nora winced as she avoided another overhead smash from Cardin as he continued attacking her with no regard for anything else. "Give up won't ya?" He quickly kicked her but growled when she grabbed his foot and instead made him fall onto his back. "I take it as a no." He stood back up as he saw the hammer wielder attempt to pick up Magnhild with no success as her hands immediately began shaking when she gripped the weapon. "I told you already. You ain't picking up your hammer for at least half an hour longer."

She took a deep breath and entered a hand to hand stance which resembled Ren's. _"I am soooo thankful Renny showed me how to use his fighting stance." _She waited for the mace wielder to charge at her before she side stepped the attack and grabbed his wrist before using her foot to make his knee buckle followed by a swift palm strike to his chest which caused him to hit the floor with a thud. She backed away as she waited for the mace wielder to get back up. Since she hadn't trained as extensively as Ren she couldn't quite use her aura to augment her strikes without causing some serious bruising on her hands.

Cardin growled as he stood up and charged at her with augmented speed which caught the hammer wielder off guard as she barely put up her guard fast enough to block a majority of the damage. "Cheap tricks won't work on m-" His eyes widened as a crimson scythe barely passed by his head which caused him to back away from the barely standing Ruby. She staggered forward and entered a full out sprint before clashing with the mace which turned out to be a bad idea when her weapon flew out of her hands and into the ground. She soon after fell on her knees due to the fatigue. "You just about pissed me off for the last time." He raised his mace and was about to bring it down when a green blur caused him to stop and look over where the hammer wielder was.

Ren stood in front of Nora with what could be described as an angered expression as he immediately charged at Cardin, impacting his chest with a powered up palm thrust which sent him sliding back. Both fighters were out of breath as they readied themselves for what could be called a one strike match. They charged at each other and avoided each others attacks until the warrior slammed his mace down, causing the green clad fighter to gracefully avoid the attack and carefully attack each of his joints with a well placed palm thrust until he pulled his arm back thrust it forward with a large amount of aura which upon impact, caused the leader of team CRDL to collapse.

"You two okay?" Both Ruby and Nora tackled him as they all fell back. "Geeze you two can be alike." After a couple of minutes, Ruby decided to forego the scroll and instead go back to her team to see if the others were okay. Ren on the other hand picked up the third scroll piece and helped Nora up as they began walking back to Pyrrha who was waiting at their defense point.

Once everyone was successfully regrouped, everyone was teleported back to the main area where all the students that didn't participate were sharing and comparing notes. Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Nora were all being treated for wounds and any damage not caught by the dust barrier while the others were just resting from their hard fought battles. Ren was asleep in one of the medical tents as he was resting from the overuse of his aura while Blake and Pyrrha were the only ones who didn't suffer any form of damage that would have required either medical attention or a large amount of rest.

Soren stepped in front of the two as he held his hand out. "The scrolls Miss Nikos." The red head complied as she placed the three containers in his hand. He took a couple of steps and reached into his robe. They both stared at what he was reaching for when they both noticed a fourth piece. "This is the final piece. You have earned it Miss Nikos." Once he held the last piece up, the other pieces began attaching to each other to form the complete scroll. "This is called the Imbue Scroll. Study it and master it." The spear bearer nodded as she took the scroll and bowed lightly as everyone clapped. "Now if anyone has anything to say about the strategies please do come forward and speak."

The loud thud of boots hitting the ground caused everyone to look up at the person who clapped as he leaned against a practice dummy. "Great job to team JNPR and good attempts to the others." Ike chuckled as he looked at everyone. "Your strategies were solid since there wasn't much to work with. The choices as to who stayed behind were also well done with the exception of team RWBY who obviously felt a bit overconfident in their abilities." The statement caused the members who were awake to look down. "The best choice to fight someone like Cardin would have been Ruby had you known the full scale of his abilities. The fact that his team played every one of you surprises me a bit." He sat down and then looked up at a screen which was replaying the battles between the members of the three teams.

A loud cough caused everyone to look at Soren as he walked over to his friend and look at the teams. "A person who holds a weapon, no matter what. Must never underestimate an opponent." He sighed as he motioned to Ike. "He was always underestimated and his enemies paid dearly for their arrogance. Don't follow the lead of those who you want to avoid becoming." He then walked back to where the teams were situated. "My and Ike's classes will not be taking place for the rest of this week or the next. I want you all to study the footage of your battles and notice where things went right or wrong. As for those who did not participate. I want a report on the strategy you preferred the most." He walked over to the teams after he finished speaking.

Ruby and Blake sat at Yang and Weiss' sides as they were being treated for the damage they sustained in their battles. "Two days in a row where we were torn into." The crimson scythe wielder sniffed as she rubbed her eyes while staring at her unconscious sister. "Were we really underestimating the other teams?" She looked over at Blake who sat down next to her and gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You made the right calls. We just seemed to have drawn the short end of the stick once again. If we learn from our mistakes we'll become stronger." The raven haired girl gave her a reassuring smile as the young scythe wielder leaned against her partner. "These new instructors are strict but I think we'll be able to show them we mean business soon enough." Ruby nodded as she stayed by her partner until they finished treating her sister and friend.

Lark winced in pain as he sat in the same tent as his three partners who were defeated during the test as well. "Well we ended up getting our asses handed to us." Cardin chuckled as he sat up and cracked his neck. "Two of us lost to the same person. I think that's enough to warrant a slight change in tactics no?" The halberdier sighed as he looked at Dove who was barely waking up and Russel who was as the nurse said 'Knocked to kingdom come.'

The orange headed leader grinned as he rested his arm on his knee. "No, we can continue acting weak. Just make sure it counts when it happens. We can still use this to our advantage." He unhooked his armor and tossed the chest plate to the side which revealed the hole in his shirt from the shockwave that came from Ren's final attack. "We'll get em back. Starting with Ren and the rest of team JNPR." He laid back down and looked up at the top of the tent while Dove and Lark were discussing their fights.

* * *

Dust Net Codex Entry - Tellius

Tellius is a continent where both Ike and Soren are from. In Tellius there are three types of Species. Laguz, people who have the ability to shift into animals of varying degrees. Beorc or as we know them, humans. Then there's the Branded, the branded are the children of one who has mated with a Laguz and produced a child from it or someone who at some point in their family line had a Laguz as a relative. Branded are often marked with a symbol defining what tribe of Laguz they had in their blood. Laguz and Branded both share the ability to live long lives as Laguz can live near or further than a hundred years while Branded slow or stop aging when they reach their prime.

Tellius is split into multiple different countries. Crimea, Daein, Begnion, Gallia, Goldoa, Hatari, as well as the newly founded United bird tribes. Each country has its own ruler and the nations currently enjoy a time of peace which was brought on by the actions of Ike and his companions who defeated the Goddess of order Ashera. Upon her defeat, many nations patched up old wounds and worked to heal the new ones that were created by the war that awoke the slumbering Goddess. Further Information about each nation will be released as more information is known.

Dust Net Codex Entry - Kilvas

Kilvas was the name of the former home of the Raven tribe of Laguz. Their king was Naesala who was a cunning fighter. They are currently merged with the other bird tribes as a result of their victory against the Goddess Ashera. More information involving the bird tribes will be released once it arises.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. I'll most likely move this entry to the first chapter as I will be adding these whenever a new term from the Fire Emblem universe appears. Around chapter 5 I will be putting up a poll as to who you guys want Ruby with so drop some suggestions. Till then Adios.


	4. A New Challenge

A/N: Alright so a few things Ima talk about. First off RWBY ended last night and DAMN! was that awesome. If you haven't watched ep 15 and the finale then there might be a slight spoiler but I doubt that's even the case since yeah. This chapter might be a bit awkward since I think I might be doing too much but oh well. Hope you enjoy and if any characters seem OOC then thats just cause I like doin that sometimes. :3

Edit: So I screwed up Jaune's name too ._. I'm soooo slow

* * *

Pyrrha yawned as she stood up and stretched her sore limbs. Having to fight like that two days in a row really made her body sore. She winced as she moved her head as a slight bruise from Blake's attack had formed on her neck. Explaining that to everyone she saw was becoming awkward so she wore a scarf around her neck to cover it up. "I wonder if Jaune finally woke up?" She walked down the halls towards the infirmary when she noticed two members of team CRDL specifically Dove and Russel picking on the faunus known as Velvet.

She was cowering as the two continued their relentless teasing as well as bits of violence here and there which were mainly done by Russel who was enjoying himself. The red head grit her teeth as she walked up to the two and immediately grabbed the mohawked member and flung him to the ground followed by knocking the other one down with a well placed punch to his face. "I'm tired of seeing you and your team picking on her! She's done nothing to you so leave her alone!" The two glared at her before getting up and walking away but not before spouting a few profanities which the spear bearer didn't care about. "Are you okay?"

The rabbit eared faunus nodded as she stood up and looked around shyly. "Th-thank you." She quickly reached up to her ears and winced slightly at touching them. "Ow." She suppressed a sob until the spear wielder grabbed her shoulder and motioned to the infirmary which was a few doors down.

"We should go to the infirmary to make sure your ears aren't badly hurt from being pulled on so much." As they walked, the rabbit eared faunus stayed a few steps behind her which caused the red head to sigh before pulling the girl next to her which caused her to yelp quickly before regaining her composure. "Sorry about that. I don't like it when someone I wanna know more about stays behind like that."

Velvet nodded as they entered the room and noticed the blonde knight sitting up with a tired look on his face. When he looked up at Pyrrha, he sighed and looked down at the blanket which caused the spear bearer to walk over and sit on the bed. "I'm glad you're awake." He looked at her then at the faunus and pointed at her. "Oh her name is Velvet. She was being picked on by Cardin's cronies so I helped her."

The rabbit eared faunus quickly bowed before sitting down on a nearby seat. "Y-yes I'm g-grateful for he h-help." The knight coughed a little before stretching a little which caused him to wince in pain. "A-are you okay?!" She quickly stood up and walked over to him. He winced as he felt pain all over from his one on one fight with Ike. His eyes widened as Velvet began to hum while a bright light encased her hands which she placed on his cheek and chest which began to relieve the pain.

When she finished, he blinked and flexed his arm which felt like if nothing ever happened to him. "Wow." When he looked over, the girl was about to fall over when someone caught her. They all looked over at the person that caught her and watched him pick her up and set her down on another bed. "Instructor Soren." The green haired mage then walked over to the seat that the rabbit eared faunus had just occupied and proceeded to sit down. "What brings you here?"

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll which was bound with strange seals. "I came to deliver this to you Jaune. I heard about your fight with Ike and I decided that you were the person I figured would be able to use this technique and master it." He tossed it to the knight who caught it and tried to open it but failed as every time he tried to open it, the seals would glow and prevent him from doing so.

"How can I master something I can't open?" He continued trying to open it but sighed after a few attempts and placed it on the nightstand by the bed where he was. "If this is something you're giving me because you guys had pity I'd rather not take it. I'll take down Ike but I'll do it on my own." The mage chuckled as he shook his head. "What's so funny?"

Soren sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at the duo. "You remind me so much of Ike when he was younger. In fact you may end up becoming stronger than him but it takes more than ones self to become strong. You need people to help you grow and there is only so much you can take before you become a mere shell of who you want to become." He stood and began walking away. "Think about it Jaune. If you really want to grow. Then let others help you."

Pyrrha looked over at the blonde who chuckled before looking up at his teammate. "Jaune I really have to agree with Soren. If you try to bear everything. You'll only end up breaking yourself." She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand before she realized what she was doing, she leaned forward but snapped out of it and flushed a dark red before rushing out of the room. He swore he heard her yell I'm sorry before leaving the room.

He chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the bed where Velvet was sleeping. "Thank you for helping me get back on my feet." He looked at her sadly as he remembered the times he stood by and let Cardin do as he wished even though he hated that they did those things to her. "I guess I'll follow Pyrrha's lead. If anything happens I'll step in. I owe you one anyways." He noticed her ears were twitching and the way they were moving actually looked a bit painful so he decided to use a technique he and Ren were practicing on their off time.

He focused some aura into his hands and let it flow to his finger tips as he knelt down and reached for her ears. "Sorry if this is a bit uncomfortable." He gently gripped her ears and began massaging them as he let his aura sense the spots where she had the most damage. "We never did intend to use it like that." He chuckled as he continued the massage which ended up causing the faunus to let out a moan which caught the knight by surprise as he quickly sensed if there was anywhere else with any bruising and when he found none he sighed in relief.

After a few minutes he decided it would be best to get changed and leave but when he removed the gown, he heard a surprised shriek which caused him to turn and look at Velvet who had woken up. "Uhh." He stood still like a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to figure out what to do when he had the bright idea to pull the gown back on which led to her passing out yet again. He sighed in relief until he looked up and realized that there were curtains he could have pulled to close off the area. Smart move Jaune, smart move. After a few more minutes, he was fully clothed and had written a quick letter to the sleeping faunus that she could read as soon as she woke up. He looked at the scroll and picked it up before leaving the room.

Meanwhile Ruby sighed in relief as she looked at her older sister practicing her techniques. Blake sat next to her reading a book as she thought of ways to improve her fighting style especially after her loss against Pyrrha the day before. "Blake?" The raven haired girl looked up from her book to see the crimson scythe wielder pointing at a blue haired man who was looking around. "Think he's looking for someone in particular?" The ninja shrugged as she closed her book and slid it into her pocket.

The blue haired man sighed as he continued to look around until he sniffed the air. "Someones approaching." A brown haired man looked at his partner and sniffed the air until he pointed towards a rather large tree. "hmm?" They both looked up and noticed Blake sitting on the branch with her weapon resting against her shoulder. "So you're the one I smelled." The brunette looked at his companion and then sniffed the air again. "Something wrong Vol?"

Blake looked at the two with slight amusement as she saw how strange they were acting at least until she noticed the ears on the top of each of their heads. _Faunus. I don't think I've seen any like them before. _She stared at them and then dropped down which caused both to ready themselves in case she tried to attack them. "You two, what are you looking for?" She held Gambol Shroud close to her as she waited for their reply. She stepped back when the brunette with wolf ears stepped close to her and sniffed her before reaching up to her bow. She quickly stepped back again and pointed her weapon forward as she stared down the two.

"W-why d-do..." He was trying to talk but the words weren't quite coming out as the wolf eared man cleared his throat. "H-hi..de ears." The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes and was about to attack when the other person was behind her with his hand around her wrist. "W-we not...h-hurt y-you." She struggled but his strength was nothing close to what normal strength even for a faunus would be. The blue haired man sighed as he let her go and watched her walk a couple of feet away from the two strange people. "Listen to the dog won't you. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to ask you a couple of questions since you seem to live around here."

She relaxed and lowered her weapon as she sat down at the base of the tree. "What do you want to know?" She was surprised when the brunette walked over to her again and knelt down. He studied her bow and then reached up only to get his hand swatted away by the golden eyed girl. "What is your fascination with my bow?" She ended up getting irritated when he tried again only for her to untie her bow and glare at him. "You see my ears? Good. Now ask me whatever you want to know and leave"

The wolf eared man bowed his head and sat down in front of her while the blue haired man sat next to the brunette. "I'm sorry for my friend. He can't really talk the human speech too well yet although, he is learning rather quick. My name is Ranulf and my friend here is Volug." She nodded while she quickly tied the bow back and made sure it looked like it did before. "We came with another friend who went off somewhere else for clues on the whereabouts of a couple of people. Have a couple of guys named Ike and Soren passed through here?" Her eyes slightly widened as she looked at the two before standing and pointing to the large building.

"The two you're looking for are instructors in that building." She looked over at the pair once more and then she realized that the brunette who was near her the whole time was shirtless which caused her to flush a light pink. She sighed as she walked towards the area where Ruby and Yang were when she heard a loud howl. "What the?" When she looked back, the man with the wolf ears had transformed into an actual wolf.

Before she could speak, the pair ran off. "Wait! What are you?!" By the time she realized that she was yelling in an empty clearing, Ruby had reached there with her crescent rose drawn, Yang standing behind her as well. "Blake we heard a howl! Did a Beowolf appear?!" The ninja shook her head as she walked past the sisters. "No but I need some time alone. I'll see you guys back at the room later." Before anyone could speak, she was gone.

Weiss was in the library reading some books on aura manipulation so she would be prepared in case she had to fight Ren again. She could still feel slight discomfort where he had struck but being the gentleman that he was, he quickly apologized afterwards. "I still have a ways to go. Even with our team having two victories we still lost the challenge." She placed the book down and noticed the green haired mage reading a book which she recognized as a glyph compendium. She decided to walk over to where he was sitting and gently placed her book down on the table before sitting.

Soren placed his book down and looked at the white haired fencer and crossed his arms. "What can I help you with?" She looked up and sighed before making eye contact with him. "Miss Schnee. Is there something I can help you with?" She debated on what to ask when she saw a student placing fliers on each table. She reached for it and read it. 'Vale tournament: Come test your might as a hunter or just a plain old warrior. Takes place next week so get ready.' Before she could say anything, he placed his hands on the table. "If you wish to see what you lack. Participate."

He stood and left the room with the heiress debating on whether or not she should participate in the tournament. "I can make a name for myself and prove I'm strong. I. I need to do this." She stood and placed the flyer back down as she left for the training grounds where she would begin her training for the upcoming tournament. As she ran through the halls of Beacon, she wondered who else would be joining the tournament.

Ike stood on the roof of Beacon and watched the horizon as he thought about his home. His mind traveled to his sister, his now brother in law, as well as all the other mercenaries who he had proudly led. He sighed and drew his blade which he looked at with a saddened expression. "It's only been three days but it feels like forever. I guess its because we all get so used to being in one place for so long that leaving feels so unnatural." He quickly sheathed his blade when he turned and saw Jaune standing at the door. "What can I help you with?"

The blonde knight knelt down and bowed his head. "I lost our match. It's only proper that I show my respect." When he stood up he kept his head down. "There will be a tournament in Vale a week from now. I want to get stronger and... I want you to teach me!" The vanguard chuckled as he motioned towards the edge of the roof.

"You seriously don't know how much you remind me of some of the people I used to know." He stared down and looked at how everyone looked so small. He then backed off and sat down. "I'll teach you but, you need to swear that you will never forsake those you hold close. Solely for the sake of power." He looked over the horizon once again and smiled sadly as he remembered something form a couple of years ago. After a few minutes he shook his head and decided to walk over to the middle of the roof. "We begin now and for the next week. I'll make sure you get stronger"_  
_

The next week was full of preparation and training for those who would take part in the tournament. Each with their own problems and each with their own convictions. The days passed slowly as they each perfected their craft and made sure they would be ready to face the challenges ahead. The day of the opening ceremony, all contestants stood in the center of the coliseum with their head held high and ready as the names were sorted into the different brackets they would be fighting in. All three named teams would be participating as well as some newcomers who wore cloaks to hide their appearances and finally a golden haired monkey faunus.

The announcer stepped up to the balcony of the watching area and begun to speak. "I welcome you all to the yearly Vale city tournament!" He smiled as he hit a button on the wall next to him. "Today we have three of Beacon academy's teams! Welcome teams RWBY! JNPR! and CRDL!" The pictures of all the members appeared on a large screen with their names below the picture. "Apart from the teams hailing from Beacon! We have four individuals who each made it past the preliminaries and have earned a right to participate." The screen changed to the four individuals. "The mysterious swordsman who calls herself a Trueblade! as well as her two companions Ran and Vol! But don't forget the golden monkey, Sun Wukong!" The crowd erupted into cheers as all contestants were being cheered for.

After everything settled down, the screen began shuffling the pictures of the contestants and when they finally stopped everyone looked up to see the names of the first contestants. "All right! So the first match will be.."

* * *

Dust Net Codex Entry - Trueblade

All that is known about those who claim themselves to be trueblades have trained under circumstances that would make most people cringe. Their speed and skill make them some of the most devastating opponents to face. They are rare to find but if you do find one take the chance to speak to them to find out about their training but under no circumstances ask them for a one on one match. Only those who have had as much experience in battle as them hope to even take them on even ground.

* * *

A/N: Oof Cliffhanger ending there. So three new Fire Emblem characters added and if anyone asks yes these five will be the ONLY characters to end up in Vytal. Heres the catch. Don't expect to see too much of the three till much later with the exception of a couple of fights. (not sure if giving away too much info...Oh well) Hope ya liked. Catch ya later

P.S. Shoutout to H'te Rarpee and said person's story Messages which gave me the inspiration for the scene with Velvet. (I suggest reading it. Funny as hell)


	5. The First Round Pt 1

A/N: So I didn't update for a couple of days for a few reasons. 1. I was sick and 2. I wanted to organize this arc which will lead in to a couple of others. So now I have a decent skeleton for this first arc all that's left is to build on it. Hope you enjoy the loads of fighting this chapter. Oh and finally the Poll is Up! Vote for whoever you want our blue haired vanguard/hero to end up with!

P.S. For those who have not seen ep 15-16 there will be spoilers! So go watch it! Last time I'm saying spoiler warning . SPOILER WARNING...There .

* * *

The announcer chuckled as he jumped off of the balcony and landed in the middle of the arena. "So let's get ready!" The two contestants stood at their area and waited for the countdown. "Everyone ready for the first match!?" The crowd erupted into loud cheering as he pointed up at the sky. "Ready! 3!" The first contestant closed his eyes as he drew his weapon and readied himself. "2!" The other contestant also drew her weapon and quickly entered her fighting stance as she focused on her opponent. "1!" They both chuckled at the irony of the situation as they both dug their feet into the ground.

_"The first match will be! Jaune Arc versus Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune chuckled as he stepped forward and began to walk to his place when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked over and saw Pyrrha staring at him as if she was questioning his will to fight. "Pyrrha let's get one thing straight. I know I need help but when it comes to this tournament. Don't hold back cause I won't either." She sighed and nodded before turning her back to him. "Then you better be ready Jaune."_

"Begin!" The red head analysed Jaune's stance before she attacked when she saw him charging at her like a speeding bullet. She quickly put up her guard and only slid back slightly from the impact but her forearm stung from the sudden impact. He was definitely taking this serious as she parried a second slash that came from the front only to have his shield impact her gut which caused her to keel over from the sudden blunt force. _He's using his shield as a weapon as well. He definitely has more physical strength than me but I can match it by using a bit of my aura. _Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw as her shield returned the favor causing him to stagger back before he pulled up his own shield to stop a a couple of bullets from hitting him.

The crowd roared in excitement as the two backed away after their exchange. They eyed each other as they charged again and entered a blade grind where it was obvious that the knight was winning until the spear bearer used her aura to push him back followed by shooting him as much as she could in order to increase the distance between the two of them but her eyes widened when she saw him close in with a long jump. She quickly spun her spear and parried his attack then followed up with a barrage of strikes which were quickly executed.

Jaune quickly backed away and regained his focus as he remembered what he learned in the span of that week. _Control your breathing, pace yourself and balance your offence and defense. If I can keep her on her toes she won't be able to pull of another counter like that. _He carefully walked around her with his shield pulled up in a way where he could cover a majority of his body without blocking his field of vision. When he saw her run forward, he quickly shifted his shield back into a sheath and sheathed his blade before entering a low stance with his hand on the hilt.

The sudden change in stance caused the redhead to stop her dash and instead flip back in order to study his new stance. _He's never used that before. _When she noticed he was only staring at her with full concentration, she decided to fire at him since he wasn't going towards her which was a mistake since as soon as the weapon began shifting, he dashed forward and with a click, his sword was drawn in a flash which knocked her weapon out of her hand. The now shifted spear landed on the ground with a loud thud which caused her to bite her lip as she made a mad dash towards her weapon while dodging and parrying with her shield which got the crowd excited.

Once she had her weapon back in her possession, she focused and a black aura had engulfed her weapon as well as her hand. _Time I show you the difference in our power. _She charged forward and thrust her weapon forward which was stopped by the knight's shield which would have normally worked but the impact was so strong that it knocked him off of his feet and onto his back. He winced as he stood back up and realized the impact had done some damage to his shield arm. _She's trying to break my defenses. Time to try 'that' out. _He waited as she charged again but she immediately charged her aura through her shield which caused him to lose his grip on his shield.

She quickly tossed her shield aside in order to keep both defensive items out of the equation until she saw him enter a meditative stance with his sword. "Finish him!" The crowd was screaming as she stared at Jaune who was still in his meditative stance until he opened his eyes which were glowing a fiery white. She quickly charged at him and slashed forward with her spear but hit nothing but air as she stared at the area where he was standing mere seconds ago. Before she could react, she felt a sudden increase in pressure before she staggered forward from a slash hitting her back. When she turned and threw her spear, it once again only hit nothing and instead, she was legitimately surprised as her teammate appeared in front of her and slashed at her which sent her tumbling to the floor.

When she looked up, he was trying to keep his composure but his fatigue from using such a powerful technique was affecting him more than he'd like. He staggered a bit but took a deep breath and readied his sword once again but before attacking he picked up her weapon and tossed it to her. When she caught it, they both focused before charging at full speed. They clashed for a second before they passed each other and stood with their backs facing each other. The crowd went silent as the two stood still before Jaune swung his sword to get rid of a bit of blood that was on it. Pyrrha did the same with her spear and winced as she noticed the cut on her shoulder but when she turned to see the knight, he laughed as he dropped his sword. "This match was so much f-" Before he finished, he collapsed and his picture blacked out on the screen.

"Winner of the first match is Pyrrha Nikos! Let's give a round of applause for such a fantastic match from these two powerful combatants!" Ren quickly jumped down from the stands towards his two teammates and quickly helped the spear bearer carry the knight to the infirmary. He heard his teammate chuckle as he looked over at Pyrrha. "That wound is gonna scar...sorry bout that." He fell asleep shortly after and once they made it to the infirmary, he was placed into a bed and was being worked on while the announcer walked over to the winner and held the microphone out to her.

"How about some words about your victory Miss Nikos." She turned and sighed as she took the mic and looked at the crowd. "It was an amazing match. One I never thought I would fight so early on. Jaune Arc is a strong fighter and coming from where he was just a week ago. He still has a way to go but he is going in the right direction. As for my next opponent. You have to at least be able to do that much before expecting a shot at beating me." Once she finished, the crowd erupted into cheering as she jumped up to the stands and took a seat next to her hammer wielding partner.

The other contestants looked at the screen as the names and pictures were shuffled around. Some people hoped they wouldn't be next while others prayed that they would be up to fight soon. The pictured began slowing down and then they finally stopped. "The next match shall commence in five minutes which will be! Weiss Schnee versus! The swordsman known as the Trueblade!" Once the battleground was cleared of any debris, the two contestants took their places at least until the swordsman raised her hand which caught the attention of the announcer. "Uhhh. Yes?"

"I surrender" The resulting ten seconds were full of people slamming their palms into their faces. The announcer sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure?" The swordsman nodded as she began to walk away until she felt someone grab her cloak and pull her back. "Hey what's the big deal? You won right. Be happy" Weiss narrowed her eyes as she pointed her finger at her former opponent.

"I refuse to win like this!" She stomped her foot before jabbing her chest with her finger. "You will fight me so ready yourself!" She stormed off which caused the woman to whistle before drawing her blade and looking at the announcer who nodded and proceeded to continue announcing. "Well folks seems like the trueblade decided to face miss Schnee! Let the battle commence in!" The crowd began counting down until the swordsman charged forward and slashed at the fencer who easily avoided the first strike.

Weiss quickly cast multiple ice spells which tore through the swordsman's cloak easily causing her to dodge faster in order to avoid more damage to her cloak. "Let's see you dodge this!" She swung her blade forward which unleashed a thin spray of snow which caught the swordsman easily. "Freeze!" a Glyph appeared behind the Trueblade who tried to avoid but was caught and frozen solid. Before She attacked again, she felt multiple slashes across her body which caused her to freeze in place. When she looked down, her clothing had been cut in various places causing her face to turn a dark shade of red before covering herself.

The trueblade was shivering as she quickly sheathed her sword and looked over at the judge who was about to call her the winner until she spoke. "I surrendered remember! This was just a friendly exhibition match." She walked away as the white haired maiden glared at her but before she left, she raised her arm and gave her a thumbs up. "You better win this princess! Otherwise you won't be fitting as a rival. Got it!?" The girl nodded as she turned and glared at her friends who were laughing at the quick match and her humiliation.

After half an hour of damage control and a new set of clothing, the matches continued as the pictures began scrolling once again. Everyone waited for their turn but the scrolling stopped and looked at the pictures. "All right! The next two to face off will be Vol! and Blake Belladonna!" The two readied themselves and the announcer was about to make his announcement when the wolf eared man removed his cloak and lowered himself before the countdown started. "Blake versus Vol! In 3!" The two stared at each other as they dug their feet into the ground. "2!" Blake took a deep breath as she drew Gambol Shroud from it's bladed sheath before getting into her battle stance. "1!" Once the countdown finished, both contestants charged at each other at full speed.

The ninja quickly rolled out of the way of an attempted kick to her midsection and instead landed a leg sweep which caused the wolf man to fall onto his back. She proceeded to slash gambol shroud downwards but was stopped when the man's grip around her wrist caused her to wince in pain before she was thrown to the side. Both fighters quickly jumped onto their feet and readied themselves before they exchanged punches which caused them to stagger away from each other. "Okay he's stronger than I thought."

Vol rubbed his jaw as he took a deep breath and unleashed a howl that caused the raven haired teen to cover her ears from the extremely loud noise. Before she could react, he closed in and slammed his knee into her gut which caused her to go up a couple of feet before he kicked her once again. She hit the ground and winced as she tried to shake off the pain. He was definitely going all out.

She stood and focused as she let her aura travel through her body in order to heal herself when she sensed him charging once again but this time she was prepared. When his fist was about to hit her, she disappeared and left a minor cut on his chest which caused the wolf some discomfort until he turned and attempted another attack only to hit air. Her barrage was doing damage until she felt something hit her cheek and launched her backwards yet again. When she looked up, his wounds were slowly closing as if his body's healing factor alone was enough to recover form sword wounds. "This is impossible." She stood again and shifted her weapon into it's chain scythe form which caused the wolf to raise an eyebrow in confusion. _He's never seen mech-shift weapons. Good I can use this as an advantage._

She spun the ribbon in her hand and launched it towards him which he easily dodged until she pulled on the ribbon which caused the gun to fire and wrap around the wolf's torso. With a loud cry she pulled on the ribbon and pulled Vol and launched him into the ground with enough force to crack the ground. She channeled her aura through her arms to enhance her strength which she used to pull on the ribbon once more and slam him into the ground with more force than before. The wolf coughed out some blood as he pushed himself off of the ground but before he could fully stand, she was going to pull again when the ribbon went stiff.

He glared at her as he held the ribbon in his hand so she could not launch him a third time. He stood and grit his teeth as he yanked the ribbon which pulled the ninja towards him but instead of hitting her, he spun her and launched her into one of the arena walls which left a crater in it. With her grip on Gambol Shroud gone, he removed the ribbon wrapped around his chest and dashed towards her with his fist pulled back only to be flipped onto his back. Blake winced as she grabbed her weapon and put distance between herself and her opponent. _Is he a tank?! The amount of punishment he's taking would have been enough to take down most people._

When the wolf stood back up he unleashed another howl but this time he went on all fours and transformed. The Crowd, announcer and everyone else stared in awe in the power this individual possessed until people began cheering for the ninja to win in order to get rid of the 'monster.' The now transformed Vol circled his opponent as he looked for an opening, which appeared earlier than he thought as he charged forward and lunged for her side when she turned and encased her arm in aura which took the bite. She struggled to keep her aura dense enough to keep any harm from happening to her until she was flung to the ground. "This is going to be a bit more...troublesome."

She took a deep breath before unleashing a large amount of aura which surprised the wolf who was about to lunge again. She spun her weapon around as he ran towards her and jumped only to hit an afterimage and ultimately end up wrapped in the ribbon once more. This time, she wasn't going to stop until he was out cold. With a scream she pulled the ribbon and launched him into the wall opposite of where she impacted and then proceeded to continue throwing him back and forth until he stopped moving. When she was finished, she was catching her breath and the wolf barely had his eyes open until he stood and rushed her one last time. Her eyes widened as she couldn't react fast enough and was pinned to the ground with the wolf growling until it began to glow which reformed as his human form which had her pinned in a very compromising position.

"I surr-" Before she finished speaking, her eyes widened as he collapsed forward and landed directly on top of her which caused the crowd to either aww or cheer. The announcer chuckled as he hit the button which took down Vol's picture from the screen and placed the word Victor under Blake's picture. She sighed in relief but blushed as she debated on whether to push her opponent off or let someone get him. "Well ladies and gentlemen! Our victor is Blake Belladonna!" After a few minutes, her team had run onto the field and gently pulled Vol off of their raven haired teammate who was still blushing a dark red. Yang on the other hand was admiring the built body of the unconscious wolf.

"If you stare at my friend like that any longer I'd think you want to eat him." The statement caused all the members of team RWBY to jump back as a cloaked man picked up the wolf and was about to walk away but stopped and chuckled. "You fought well miss Belladonna. I hope to see you in the next round as well as the rest of you." They decided it was best to take Blake to the medic to see if she was okay. Once they got there, the medic made them wait outside as he examined the golden eyes ninja who wince every time they put pressure on her arms.

"Your arms are bruised heavily from the large amount of aura you used. The only thing I'm wondering is why a stealth type of fighter like you would end up using such brute strength tactics." She sighed and looked down but the medic chuckled. "I know you wanted to win but. Don't overexert yourself. I don't think you will be able to fight at one hundred percent tomorrow so for now just rest and have someone who knows healing arts used them on you at least once every four hours. alright?" The raven haired ninja nodded as she walked over to the stands where the rest of her team was.

Meanwhile, a white haired man stared at the screen in front of him and shook his head disapprovingly as he looked at all of Weiss' recent battles in both school and her first fight in the tournament. "I'm impressed that she has grown more in one week than her near three months at Beacon. She still is not strong enough." He sighed as a person in a white business suit walked in and set a suitcase in front of the white haired man. "Still doing business as usual?" The man nodded and sighed as he placed a vial on the table that had red dust which was glowing strangely. "This is still volatile so be careful with it." The man nodded as he placed the vial in the case. "Our mechs must be able to stop those bastards in the white fang. Is Battle Maiden Penny ready for field testing?"

The man nodded as he gave the white haired man a document which detailed the specifics of the project as well as a successful fight against Roman Torchwick and the white fang who now called themselves his ally. "She successfully defeated a large number of the white fang as well as befriending the members of your daughter's team. She can get us close to Blake Belladonna who could act as a spy in the Fang." The white haired man nodded as he took a drink of coffee and set the mug down before looking back up at the man in the suit. "I think we can hold off on sending Penny in right now. For now we can focus on looking for other methods we can use and with the arrival of the new instructors in Beacon, they may be able to provide some insight." The man nodded as he stood and walked over to a window which overlooked a large portion of Vale. "With your permission Mister Schnee, we can ask for their appearance as a mission." Schnee chuckled at the thought and flexed his arms as he pulled on his jacket which had the emblem of his family name on it.

"No I'll go visit personally." He then turned and walked out of the office, leaving the man in the business suit to his own devices. The white fang would fall if it was the last thing the Schnee dust corporation would do.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this chapter took a lot of thought as to what fights happened when aaaaaand if you guys think this is too much fighting, I can easily skip them and lead into the more important ones. There will be a couple of storylines brewing here one which will involve the SDC (Schnee Dust Cpororation) and the White fang. (if you hadn't noticed) I wasn't really alluding to this but Weiss and Blake did have their fights in the same chapter (guess that counts for something). Well as always. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	6. The First Round Pt 2

A/N: Alright now that my little break is over. Time to get back into the swing of things. Let's start off with some more fighting!

* * *

The large screens blinked as the pictures began to scroll. The images sped past each other until it slowed down along with a countdown. The announcer grinned as he pointed at the screen. "Match number four is! Sky Lark versus! Sun Wukong!" The two pictures appeared on screen and both contestants stood at the center of the arena with their weapons at the ready. "Begin!"

The two contestants ran towards each other and clashed which caused them to knock each other back. They winced as they circled each other. "So It seems we both are evenly matched in this little confrontation." The blonde monkey chuckled as he split his staff into two which caused the halberdier to raise an eyebrow. "I like medieval weapons but I prefer these guys much much more." The monkey grinned as he charged in and clashed with his opponent and followed up with a quick shove.

The halberd user growled as he spun his weapon and unleashed a torrent of wind which caused the monkey to combine both halves of his staff in order to stop the blade of wind from hitting him. "Wow that was pretty cool." He grinned mischievously as he began to move around as fast as he could in order to keep the wind user from pinpointing him for another attack. His speed was more than enough to keep him off of the offensive until he heard chanting coming from the halberdier. "that's not good."

Lark smirked as he charged into the monkey which caused him to slide backwards before he was engulfed in a large cyclone which kept him in the air. "Out of the four of us. I'm the only one who has mastered their semblance." The vortex intensified as he spread his hands. "On the other hand. My teammates have either barely found it or are in the process of learning the deeper intricacies of using such powers. Now." He spread his arms causing the vortex to expand and engulf them both. "Begone from my sight!" The second those words left his mouth, he thrust his spear upwards causing the prison to enclose once more. With subtle movements, he begun throwing the faunus from wall to wall while the golden monkey had no way to stop the relentless assault.

The crowd stared in awe as the large cyclone tore up the arena while damaging the trapped monkey at least until the halberdier swung his lance downwards into the ground. The following concussive force was enough to keep the money on his back which caused the crowd to cheer for such an amazing display. "That's why you faunus should learn your place. At my feet." The announcer whistled as he was about to call the match when the beaten monkey stood up with a fire in his eyes that wasn't present in the beginning of the match.

"You talk down to us like its our choice. Like we decided to be born like this." His hair covered his eyes as he staggered over to his weapon and picked it up, "There's some of us who have no choice but to become the demons you people make us out to be!" He split the staff into two once again but this time, the two halves shifted once more which caused some of the people in the crowd to stare in awe. "Although I guess I took it easy on you since this is a simple tournament. I won't make the same mistake twice." His body began to glow with a yellow light which soon faded as his injuries were fully healed.

Both charged at each other and exchanged blows which caused both to slide back until the blonde faunus closed the gap and begun unleashing a torrent of pellets from his shotgun nunchucks which stopped harmlessly in front of a wall of wind which seemed to catch every last pellet. The barrage seemed to have ended when he swung at full strength which caught the halberdier by surprise as the large round went through the wall and impacted his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"Curse you!" Lark growled as he unleashed torrents of wind which the monkey nimbly avoided until another cyclone had begun to form around him. "This time I won't stop till you're done!" Upon the cyclone completing its formation, the halberd user swung his halberd to the side causing the mass of wind to crash into the far wall followed by being shot up as high as possible before being slammed into the cold hard ground. When the dust settled, the monkey was nowhere to be seen and instead, he turned and took a point blank shot to the chest which caused him to land on his back. "Damn...ngh..Faunus."

Sun stood there until he looked at the blue armored man stand up and clutch his chest which thankfully was still in one piece. "Why do you hate my kind so much?" The monkey waited for him to respond only to be greeted by a gust of wind which caused him to stagger back harmlessly. "Answer or I'll just end this now."

"Want an answer." The halberdier spat at the ground and glared at the golden monkey who simply nodded. "My uncle. A former Schnee dust corporation stockholder. Was killed by your people!" He held the lance out and it began to glow an eerie green light which in turn formed a glyph in front of it. "He was executed in front of his family!" He then pulled it back and focused. "They let the children survive just so they could leave an impression of mercy." He narrowed his eyes at the golden monkey. "Mercy. How Ironic." He grinned maliciously as he spun his lance around before unleashing a surge of aura. "That's what I'll make you beg for when this is over!"

The monkey grit his teeth as he combined his two halves into the staff once more and spun it around before pulling back. "What you went through." He channeled his aura which caused a series of inscriptions on his staff to glow brightly as well as form what looked like a crown on his forehead. "We go through daily!" The two immense auras covering the fighters caused everyone to brace themselves for the inevitable clash. "If your power is from your despair then mine is from hope! Hope that we'll all be able to walk as equals when the time comes!"

Lark grit his teeth as he fully unleashed his aura. "Fine then. Let's see how your hope holds up against all the pain! The pain of seeing my family getting killed in front of me!" The halberd began to surround itself with a vortex of wind which compressed itself until it looked like the weapon itself was made of wind. "Open the gate to eternity. Awaken, Dragon of the winds and Unleash your wrath! Dragon's Tempest!" Upon launching the halberd, it took the form of a large dragon which was about to impact when the staff Wukong held grew multiple times its size and met the dragon head on. "Break through!" Once the dragon was about to pierce, the wind disappeared and instead he looked down as the large staff extended. "How..." His eyes closed as he crashed into the wall behind him which caused him to collapse in a slump.

The monkey coughed out blood as he felt his aura dissipate. "How funny... I'm not the only one.." He used his staff to keep himself up as he looked up at the screen which declared him the winner. "We'll fight again. We'll see whose stronger." He muttered as he collapsed and lost consciousness.

The announcer chuckled as he jumped down from the balcony and begun to play up the crowd who cheered as he continued the announcements. "So now that the first four matches have passed. We shall be taking a brief intermission while the arena is cleaned up and prepped for the next one. So go buy some snacks. Stretch your legs and get ready!"

Ike took a deep breath as he spun his sword around while slashing at the air. "Ha! Take this!" He continued his training until he slammed his blade into the ground which caused a small burst of blue flames to surround him before he stopped and held the weapon over his shoulder. "Phew that was a nice workout." He sat down on a nearby bench and removed the bracer as well as his shirt before allowing the cool breeze to hit him which caused a couple of female students to swoon. "Go to class." He sighed as he picked up his sword once again and began swinging it at full strength until he jumped out of the way of a large icicle. "And you are?"

A man with white hair and beard chuckled as he pointed a rapier forward. "I am Wesson Schnee. I would like to face you one on one." The bluenette grinned as he put on his clothing and bracer before readying himself. "Now then let us begin." He dashed forward as multiple glyphs formed on the ground while he ran, allowing him to move faster than he already was.

The vanguard grit his teeth as he avoided a thrust and countered with one of his own which caused the head of the Schnee family to jump back in order to avoid being impaled. "You're fast." The man grinned as he charged once again only to end up feeling the flat of the golden blade which launched him a couple of feet back. He followed up with a series of slashes that would have taken down most enemies but all except one were blocked. "Formal training?" He quickly jumped back in order to avoid a series of ice glyphs which were attempting to freeze him.

The white haired man spun and unleashed a frost which caught the vanguard's arm and froze it. "Yes. I learned from the best and I defeated the best. You're no exception." They exchanged multiple strikes until they entered a sword grind. "Ah the rush of battle." With a grunt the bluenette launched the man a couple of feet before slamming his golden blade into the ground which immediately set the area around him on fire. As the battle raged, a certain green haired mage walked towards the training grounds where his friend was, only to see the two locked in combat.

Ike grit his teeth as he unleashed a torrent of blue flames which the white haired man side stepped to avoid until he noticed a large flame erupting from the ground where he stood. "That was a close one." He quickly spun his rapier and unleashed several shards of ice which harmlessly deflected off of the bluenette's sword until he sped forward and launched a horizontal slice which was parried before a white glyph formed under the vanguard's feet. "Checkmate." Before he swung his blade down, another blue flame erupted and destroyed the glyph which kept him planted to the ground.

"That's my line" The vanguard grinned as he spun his sword and sheathed it on his back. "Well then. Now that that's over, what do you need?" The man chuckled as he sat down at the nearby bench and opened a tablet. After a few minutes, the three sat at the bench while the head of the Schnee corporation explained the situation to the two mercenaries.

"So if my assumptions are correct. You want to ask us for any technology or advancements we brought with us." The green haired mage stared at the tablet as he let the white haired man speak. "Well if that's how you wish to see it then yes. I need to make advancements in the refinement of dust as well as any ways to better use our refined dust." Soren sighed as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small book which was black. "If that is what you need help with, then this book will help you."

Wesson raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the book and opened it. He scrolled through the pages and he instinctively began to read the words which began forming a glyph in front of him without him even knowing. "Elfire." Upon the words leaving his mouth, a large pillar of flames erupted and then subsided leaving behind a large scorch mark. "Impressive but the time of chanting spells has passed don't you think?" The green haired mage snapped his fingers as a small orb of wind circled his hand. "But if learning these allows me to give my people that type of power..." He stood and placed the book into his pocket before holding his hand out. "If you can show me how to control such power then you will have my eternal gratitude as well as the support of the Schnee corporation."

Soren looked at the man and stood before a small smirk appeared on his face.

The current match was nearly finished as Nora avoided a series of throwing knives followed by a high impact crash which caused the orange headed hammerer to slide back. "Phew you're pretty good." She spun Magnhild which transformed into a grenade launcher. Russel raised an eyebrow at her antics until he felt a grenade impact his chest, causing him to fly back quite a distance before hitting the ground. "High caliber, High Impact grenades for my little Magnhild" She grinned as she launched a couple more grenades before swapping back to her weapon's hammer form.

Russel grit his teeth as he dove out of the way of the first grenade only to get hit by the second one before he felt a heavy impact in his chest. Before he could realize what happened, he was already on the floor without any sort of memory as to what he was doing there. "The winner of the fifth match! Nora Valkyrie!" As the orange headed girl celebrated her victory, Cardin grit his teeth as he realized two of his teammates had failed to advance. "On to the next match!"

The pictures began to spin as the announcer played up the crown with random comments about the last pair of battles. "Now then where will it stop! Nobody Knows!" Once he finished speaking, he chuckled as he pointed at the screen. "Now let's welcome our next two contestants! Ran from the mysterious trio and Dove Bronzewing from team CRDL!"

Once the two stepped up it was business as they both entered their battle stances before the announcer signaled for the match to start. "Another Faunus. They're letting you people in too quickly." He held his arm out as his gauntlet separated into two blades which formed his arm mounted bow. "I guess we should put a stop to that now." Before he could say anything else, Ran had closed the distance and unleashed a devastating punch to the archer's face which caused him to tumble to the ground.

"You should really shut your mouth and fight." He lowered his stance as he reached for a dagger which was hidden in his belt. "Or would you rather waste my time." Dove growled as he stood up and unleashed a series of arrows which the blue haired man avoided until he looked up and rolled to the side in order to avoid a series of arrows which came from the sky. "Better." He disappeared as he closed the distance once again only to be sent spiraling backwards by a large arrow.

"Ballista shot." He pulled back once more and unleashed a volley of arrows which the agile bluenette dodged with relative ease until he felt a series of arrows impact him from the side. "Cyclone shot!" He grinned as he ran a circle around the stunned cat before snapping his fingers which unleashed a series of arrows which were being held in the air with his aura.

Ran grit his teeth as he hissed before disappearing and appearing in front of the archer who stared wide eyed until he felt a series of slashes get past the exposed parts of his armor. He winced as he kicked the feline away until the pain from the cuts caused him to use his aura to heal himself. "you're good." He quickly matched his sight with the running feline until he unleashed a large wave of energy instead of a normal arrow which caught him as well as the crowd by surprise as the feline stopped the energy wave with his dagger alone.

Upon the dissipation of the energy wave, the archer decided distance was key so he began firing shots at the feline who easily avoided the clumsily shot attacks. Once Ran closed the distance once again, he wasn't going to let it extend again as he charged the archer and began to land a series of hits which struck the exposed points of the armor. After a series of strikes, the archer collapsed and let out pained breaths as the feline stood over him with a glare. "You're too confident. Learn to fight effectively before attempting something like this. Turns out you were a waste of time."

Once Ran began to walk away, Dove growled as he stood and pulled back on his arm mounted bow. "Go to hell! Break Shot!" The large arrow flew forward and impacted the feline's dagger which caused him to slide back about ten feet before the arrow dissipated into nothing. "Impossible..." He winced as he felt a heavy thunk in his armor. When he looked down, the dagger the feline used, was now embedded in his chest which caused him to fall back from fatigue.

"Winner of this match is Ran!" The announcer grinned as the picture of Dove disappeared and instead was replaced with the word victory. "Get ready for the next two matches as I think they'll be the most interesting of this whole tournament!" He grinned as he pointed at the board which began to spin rapidly.

Ike paced around the room as he listened to Wesson and Soren speak about the terms of their deal. "I will only supply you with my knowledge of the spells leading up to the A-Rank magic. Anything above that I will not teach." The white haired man frowned at the suggestion and placed his hands on the table before speaking. "I understand that there is magic you think we won't be able to control but you must allow me access to those spells." The green haired mage scowled as he shook his head once more. "And I have told you no."

The man sighed as he placed two vials on the table. "These are very potent dust canisters. If diluted properly, they can be turned into ink that will never fade as well as giving spells of the same element a small power up." He then slid a piece of paper next to the vials. "You can have as much as you need but you must allow me access to at least the S-Rank spells. I need the magic to protect my employees as well as my family."

"Why do you fear for your family so much sir Wesson?" The man placed a letter on the table and allowed the mage to read it which caused him to shake his head in disgust. "I see. They threaten Weiss if she were able to leave Beacon." He placed the note on the table and thought about the possible consequences to his actions. The special dust ink would be nice to amplify his spells but the risk of having high level magic, high enough to demolish a small army. In the hands of a corporation that makes their living off of the Faunus by announcing to the world how dangerous they are might be too risky.

"I refuse to let my daughter be in harms way. If I can create machines and soldiers that can harness this much potential. There would be no more need for hunters or things of that nature. Would you honestly not fear a machine that could end your life in a matter of seconds." He sighed as he stood and placed the tome into his pocket. "I'll let you and your friend think about it sir Soren. I will come back in a week and I expect an answer." As he walked to the door, he stopped. "I would not mind seeing you at my headquarters some time." The two nodded as they saw the man leave.

The announcer grinned as the two opponents looked at each other with determined looks on their faces. "Yang Xiao Long." The blonde nodded as she got into her fighting stance. "Ruby Rose." The crimson reaper nodded as well as she spun her scythe. "Get ready to battle! In Three!" The two stared at each other as they sized each other up. "Two!" Yang grinned as she readied herself for a dash. "One!" Ruby adjusted herself as well when she heard the crowd. "Begin!"

* * *

Dust Net Codes - Magic: Tomes

Tomes are used to channel magic and unleash devastating spells. Spells range from a small fireball all the way to creating a crater the size of a rather large boulder or city (take your pick). Magic is ranked according to its power. D being the weakest and SS being the strongest. A basic rank up of the fire element would be Fire, Elfire, Meteor, Arcfire, Bolganone, and finally Rexflame. Similar classifications exist for Wind, Lightning, Light, and Darkness.

Spells can be used without tomes but one must memorize the chant and be able to chant it. In some cases, if one masters a spell they will gain the ability to use said spell without the need of a tome or chant. The only mage at this moment with knowledge to this degree is the Arc Sage Soren.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this update may not be enough to make up for a near month (I think its close to a month) of no updates. I do assure you that the next chapter will be the one to get the ball really rolling on one of the major storylines of this first arc. In a side note of sorts, I do have the poll up and running so if you haven't cast your vote for the pairing for Ike then I suggest you do that ASAP as that poll will only be up for the next few chapters since the first "flag" is approaching (fairly quickly I might add). So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapters like the others and if you guys have any questions I'll answer whatever I can.

Cya on the next chapter!


	7. An End To The First

A/N: Here's the end of the first round. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh and on a side note. RWBY season 2 will prolly have a lot to kinda fill in from the first season mainly being the Cinder/Torchwick partnership thingy. Maybe we'll see some more character development with prolly some of the members of team CRDL as well as introducing some more characters. Apart from that there's my two cents.

* * *

Ruby grinned as she closed the distance between herself and her sister before attempting to get Yang's leg with her scythe when she was launched back by a point blank shot gauntlet burst. The crimson reaper grit her teeth as she slid across the ground from the heavy impact she had just received. She spun her scythe before slamming it into the ground and launching shot after shot from her weapon. The shots harmlessly bounced off of Yang's gauntlets as she used them to block the sniper shots until she stomped on the ground and shot forward like a speeding bullet.

The two sisters clashed causing the ground under them to shake from the force of the impact. "Nice reaction time Rubes." The two jumped away from each other followed by Ruby closing the gap with an overhead slash which the blonde fighter sidestepped before sweeping the crimson reaper off of her feet with a swift kick followed by slamming her heel down onto the downed scythe bearer who rolled out of way before her chest was caved in by her sister's boot.

Once the crimson reaper was up again, Yang grinned as she closed the distance this time and unleashed a series of punches and kicks which the scythe wielder countered by using a series of slashes and parries which caused them both to slide back. "Are you even taking this seriously Yang?" The scythe wielder spun her scythe as she dashed forward and swung her scythe low which was easily avoided until the pole end slammed into her sister's face which caused her to reel back. She smiled as she spun once more, this time the blunt end of her weapon slammed into her gut which sent her sliding across the ground.

"I am taking this seriously Ruby. I just wanted to warm up a little bit." Yang grinned as she avoided a series of slashes until she grabbed the blade and flung it and Ruby over her shoulder followed by a series of shots from her gauntlets. The crimson reaper's eyes widened as she twirled midair and deflected each of the bullets with her scythe until a burst from the shot gauntlet caught her side which caused her to wince in pain. Seeing the opening, she dashed forward and punched forward which was harmlessly deflected by the reaper's scythe.

The two ended up entering an all out close quarter's brawl as punches, slashes, and various degrees of physical injuries got the two of them to finally excite the crowd enough to cheer. After the sudden exchange, the two backed away from each other and quickly checked themselves for their injuries. "Man you really can keep up with me Rubes." Yang cracked her neck and entered her fighting stance once more before running towards her sister. "Time to kick this up a notch!"

Ruby winced as she looked at her side which was killing her. She grit her teeth as she swung horizontally in order to knock her sister away until she began to glow a bright crimson color. "Alright let's go!" She dashed forward and swung overhead once more but was deflected by the fighter's incredible strength. The sounds of metal meeting metal engulfed the arena as they continued to deflect and counter each others blows.

Yang grinned as she looked at her sister who was wincing every once in a while. The shot she launched earlier connected and did damage, she cracked her knuckles as she focused and unleashed a massive amount of aura at once. The crimson reaper grit her teeth as she spun her scythe and unleashed her crimson aura which began coming off of her skin like rose petals. "Let's do this Yang!" She charged forward leaving an afterimage which caught her sister off guard before she felt the scythe wrap around her mid section.

With precise reflexes, she grabbed the edge of the weapon and kept it from fully gripping her. The two deadlocked as they tried to overpower each other until a flash of red caught her attention. "What in th-" The golden fighter's eyes widened as she felt a gash open across her chest as she looked behind her where a stream of rose petals were flowing. "Ngh..got me." After a few seconds, they both disappeared and instead a crater formed where the two clashed once again. The force of the impact was enough to knock both fighters down to the ground as they caught their breath.

The two stood back up and charged once again as they left trails of their respective auras behind themselves. They both unleashed a battle cry as they collided with enough force to shatter the ground. Upon their collision, they exchanged blows as powerful punches, kicks, slashes, and thrusts were being unleashed, each impact destroying more of the ground until they knocked each other away once again. "Man Rubes..." Yang took a deep breath and readied herself once more before wincing from the various wounds she had gained over the course of the battle, especially the large cut on her chest which had stopped bleeding due to her aura healing a majority of it. "This might be it for one of us."

Ruby stood up using her scythe to support herself before coughing out some blood. _'She got me a couple of times. It hurts.' _She straightened herself out as she raised her scythe and pointed it forward. "Yeah. I think it'll be you" She grinned which caused her sister to laugh as she planted her feet on the ground. _'Any more punishment and I'll definitely be done..' _They took a deep breath before launching forward towards each other.

_'Rubes is definitely gonna win if she makes contact. Time for plan B!' _The golden fighter ducked and avoided the reaper's strike before she turned and wrapped her arms around her sister causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at the strange tactic. "Sorry Rubes but I need to win this." She calmly nuzzled her cheek against her sister's which caused the cloak wearing scythe bearer's eyes to widen. _'Oh no...She's using Plan B.' _ As the reaper tried her best to escape the hold she heard her sister's strangely soothing voice.

"Remember when I held you like this whenever there was bad weather?" She ended up sliding down one of the craters while keeping her hold on her sister. "Or when you would get into fights with the bullies in Signal?" She hummed which caused her sister's eyes to water slightly before she tried once again to struggle from her grip. "You remember when you ran away and I looked for you in that rain storm?"

Ruby nodded as she stopped her struggling knowing that she would never escape from her sister since she was using aura enhanced strength to keep her in place. "I got into a fight with you and I got mad so I ran off to look for uncle Qrow.." She sighed as she decided to relax and lean against her sister which caused the viewers to smile as the scene in front of them unfolded. "I got lost and.. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here today." Finally she began to lightly sob as she noticed her sister's grip loosen before she turned and embraced her. "I...I.." She struggled to form words as she buried her face in her sister's chest. "f-forfeit..." Everyone was too shocked to even react as the announcer blanked out Ruby's picture and placed the word victory under Yang's.

The fighter smiled warmly as she carried her sister to the back to get themselves some treatment. Upon reaching the back, Blake looked at them with a smirk. "What a way to win. Making your sister cry by using the past. You fiend." She teased as she followed them into the medical area where they walked in on Jaune who was getting ready to leave which caused the blonde to whistle at the sight of the shirtless knight. "H-huh?! I d-didn't know you guys would be coming in h-here."

Yang winked as she set her sleeping sister on the nearby bed before she sat down on another one as they waited for the medic to arrive. "Well Jaune it seems you're doing a lot better than a couple of hours ago." The knight chuckled as he pulled his hoodie on but placed the rest of his equipment with the exception of his sword and shield in a locker which was there for the fighters. The knight looked over and noticed the opening on the fighter's clothing as well as the multiple bruises and cuts on her while on Ruby he noticed the faint trace of blood that had been on her lip. "Seems she had a rough match to be knocked out like that."

Blake took the opportunity to jump in as she leaned against the wall. "Well the two sisters fought each other and then once they noticed they were even. Yang decided to guilt trip a victory out of Ruby." She smirked as Yang feigned shock at her partner's comments. "So she's not knocked out from her fight but she did fall asleep from crying from Yang's little plan." Once again the fighter feigned shock until a medic walked in a shooed the ninja and knight out of the room before they began to work on both injured sisters.

Soren looked down at his book as he turned to the small canister on the table in front of him. His thoughts raced back to the tournament and the people fighting in it. He didn't think there were any White Fang members registered and he had been careful and placed ward seals on each of the people that were participating. He sighed and ended up looking at the tablet that lay in front of him as he attempted to make it work before frowning. The technology was far more advanced and it irritated him since he barely knew how to use it.

After a few minutes, the green haired mage stood up and walked around the room before stepping out and noticing his friend and commander sitting in front of the television with his eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance. When he looked, he was watching the recap of the first seven matches while the arena was readied in preparation for the final match of the day. "It seems that most of Team RWBY advanced as well as team JNPR." The mage was knocked out of his stupor when he heard the vanguard speak. "Ren's match is up next and Ruby was defeated by Yang. In a strange way but a loss is a loss."

Soren stared at his friend as his cold and calculating stare analyzed the battles that had just happened while the recap was covering the results thus far. "Yes it seems that three fourths of each team except team CRDL made it to the quarterfinals." Ike growled as he stood and placed his sheathed blade on his back as he opened the door to the rather large apartment-like room. "Ike you seem to have something on your mind. What is it?" The vanguard sighed as he looked down at the ground with a hard stare.

"I'm thinking about Mist. I left on such a bad note that I never really got to apologize." He smiled wryly as he leaned against the frame as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a cyan colored cloth. "She was so mad when I told her my decision to leave shortly after her wedding." He closed his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. "After seeing the match that Ruby and Yang had.. I just couldn't help but remember when me and Mist would fight over such idiotic things. In the end we would always end up in a similar situation where I would end up comforting her and we just ended up getting along just as well as before." He placed the cloth back into his pouch and pushed himself off of the frame as he turned to the hall. "I'll be going to the arena to watch the next few rounds up close as well as checking on the students."

The mage sighed as he grabbed the canister that was in the other room as well as a tome before rushing out to catch up with Ike. "Wait up! I'll tag along since I need to clear my mind from the conversation we had with Wesson." The vanguard nodded as he motioned for the green headed mage to follow. Their walk to the outside of Beacon was a quiet one as the pair barely uttered a word as they each dove into their own problems and thoughts.

Weiss yawned as she looked around for her team mates which ended up disappearing after Ruby and Yang's match. "Those three disappeared quicker than Ruby when she's on a sugar rush." She sighed as she was going to go look for the rest of her team when she noticed Jaune and Blake headed her way. "Blake! Where have you been?! I asked if you could check how our leader and her sister were doing. Instead you bring the Jaune.." The blonde knight raised an eyebrow at her statement before stomping his foot.

"Hey I resent that!" He sat down on a nearby seat while the silent ninja sat in between the knight and princess. "Oh and to answer your question. Ruby and Yang will be fine. Just a couple of bumps and scrapes that should heal within a couple of days." He grinned as he looked up at the sky. "Man how long has it been. a couple of hours?" Blake looked over and nodded as she looked up at the sky followed by Weiss who sighed as they waited for the announcement of the final match-up for the day. "Well it got dark pretty quickly."

The heiress chuckled as she looked back down towards the center of the arena that was just about finished being repaired from the damage the sisters caused. "This has been going on for close to about three hours so it makes sense that its starting to get dark." She looked down at her watch and noticed that it said eight o' clock. "The last two left are Ren and Cardin right?"

Blake nodded as she looked up at the screen which came to life with the face of the announcer. "Guess he's about to announce the last match. Let's see how it goes." After a few minutes, the announcer began to speak with a huge grin. _"Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare for the last match of the day as well as the last match of the round one bracket! Lie Ren versus! Cardin Winchester!" _He spread his arms as two screens lit up with each having a picture of one of the contestants. _"Will team CRDL be wiped out in the first round or will team JNPR receive their second loss?!" _He snapped his fingers as spotlights hit the opposite ends of the arena. _"I now introduce! Cardin Winchester!" _The leader of team CRDL stepped out and raised his mace with a battle cry as people who were on his side cheered while those who disliked him booed. _"And from team JNPR! Lie Ren!" _The calm and composed aura specialist stepped out and drew his jade dragons as he bowed towards the crowd causing the females who saw him swoon over his looks and style.

"Leave it to the announcer to overexcite the crowd." The aura specialist stepped towards the center of the arena as the crowds cheers and excitement peaked when he and Cardin both entered their battle stances. "May the best man win." He chuckled as he noticed the cocky grin on the mace wielder's face. The warrior chuckled as he spat on the ground and pointed his mace forward. "I intend to." Once the two exchanged words, the match began.

With a loud battle cry, the warrior charged and swung his mace forward which impacted on an aura barrier which took the full force of the impact. "Hmph. Still hiding behind those barriers.." With a grunt, he swung once more, this time with enough strength to shatter the barrier and send the aura specialist tumbling to the ground. With a smirk he caught up to the magenta eyed aura user and slammed his mace down which narrowly missed its target.

Ren took a deep breath as he jumped back to his feet and flipped backwards while firing a volley of bullets from his Jade Dragons. The red headed warrior winced as bullets tore through pieces of his armor but when it began to get through he screamed which caused the bullets to stop midair as he projected an aura barrier in front of himself. "Hiding behind a barrier?" The aura specialist smirked as he closed the distance and began unleashing palm strikes on the barrier which caused it to crumble after a few strikes. With the momentum from shattering the barrier, Ren slammed his palm into the warrior's chest which sent him sliding back.

The two fighters stared each other down as the brute unleashed another battle cry before enhancing his speed with his aura and charged at the aura user who ducked, weaved, and flipped to avoid the brutal strikes that were coming from the powerful mace. After a few minutes of dodging, the aura user decided to take the offensive as he back stepped to avoid a horizontal sweep followed by unleashing a series of punches and palm strikes which ended with a powerful punch across the warrior's face causing him to fall onto his back. While his opponent was on the ground, Ren drew his Jade Dragons once more and unleashed another volley of bullets which were blocked by another aura barrier which deflected them.

Cardin winced as he stood back up and cracked his neck. "You got me pretty good. But that ends now." He chuckled as his mace began to crackle with an orange energy. "Cataclysm!" Once the energy settled, the mace came to life with an orange glow as he charged forward and slammed the mace into the aura user's chest which caused him to cough up blood before being launched far away from the mace wielding warrior. After a few seconds, the warrior grinned as he closed the distance and slammed his leg into his downed opponent which caused him to smirk until he felt a burst of aura knock him back.

"Impressive power." Ren winced as he had his hand on his chest in order to use his aura to heal as much of his wound as he could before he readied himself once more. "You might be powerful but if you can't hit me. I'll win this match!" He focused as his aura began to swirl around his body creating a clear dome around him. He closed his eyes as the dome began to glow a magenta color before entering the aura specialist's body which caused his eyes to glow. "Come!"

Cardin chuckled as he dashed forward and slammed his mace into his opponent's chest but nothing happened as a wall of aura stopped the mace midair before it could collide with its intended target. After a few more strikes, he laughed at the fact that none of the strikes weren't penetrating. "All you did was make yourself more defensive." He smirked as he pulled back and swung forward unleashing a powerful blow that caused the aura user to stagger backwards as he held his head. "Aura can't protect you from everything. Especially shockwaves." He smirked as he began unleashing a devastating combination of punches and mace strikes to the disoriented aura user until he was knocked back by another burst of aura.

The disoriented competitor shook his head before he noticed a green blur close the distance and unleash a series of powerful strikes before he ended it with another burst of aura that launched him backwards into the ground. "Shockwaves might hurt me but if you can't attack then I won't have to worry." Ren winced as he channeled his aura into his arms and closed the distance which caused the mace wielder to enter a series of clashes with the aura user.

Once the exchanged finished, the two knocked each other away with a powerful clash that sent them sprawling to the ground. They winced as they stood back up and staggered towards each other as they entered another series of close quarters combat with Ren ducking and weaving around the mace while Cardin merely repelled any palm strikes and punches headed for him. At the end they clashed once more with the resulting shockwave forcing both contestants off of their feet and into the ground once again.

The aura specialist stood weakly as he channeled as much aura into his arm as he could before the warrior stood up and charged at him with a surge of power. "Come forth. Ouroboros!" Before his opponent was able to swing his mace, the aura user slammed his palm into the warrior's chest causing his eyes to widen as a large amount of aura to coursed through Cardin's body. The massive amount of aura shattered part of his chest plate followed by the armor on his back shattering before he collapsed to his knees. The tired aura user caught his breath as he collapsed onto all fours from the exhaustion he was feeling.

The first one to get back up was the warrior with the mace as he stood and walked over to the aura specialist who formed a strong barrier in front of himself as he hoped the shockwaves wouldn't do more damage than the actual strikes. "I'm going to end this Ren and I'm going to make sure you and the rest of your team are humiliated. Starting with you." He raised his mace before slamming it down on the barrier causing it to shake before the aura user's eyes widened as he coughed out more blood from the shockwaves tearing him up from the inside out. As he continued smashing his mace into the barrier, the magenta eyed aura user felt his vision go blurry.

After one last heavy strike, the mace shattered the barrier causing Ren to fall over to his side as he tried catching his breath before pushing himself up. "I like seeing you like this Ren. I respect you as a fighter but as a person. I need to pay you back for humiliating me." As he raised his mace he noticed the rest of team JNPR looking from both the stands and arena entrance. "Say good night!" With a swift motion, his mace impacted the side of the aura user's skull causing a loud and sickening crack. The blow strong enough to send him sliding across the ground as his body went completely limp from the severe head trauma. Nora's eyes widened as she noticed her friend's body wasn't moving at all which caused her to fall to her knees as she screamed. "REN!" Cardin chuckled as he swung his mace to clear the small amount of blood on it before he left the bloody and beaten aura user on the floor unconscious.

Jaune's eyes widened as he struggled to leave the seat he had taken in the arena due to being held back by both Blake and Weiss. "Let me go! I need to go!" He struggled as the two women held him down. "That bastard Cardin went too far!" After a few minutes of struggling he growled as he pushed his aura through his body to amplify his strength but before he could do anything he heard the ninja speak.

"And what do you plan to do once you get there? Fight Cardin?" Blake glared at the knight who kept struggling against her. "You can barely hold your own and you're planning to take on someone who just beat down your friend." The knight tried to pull himself off again only to be thrown back into his seat. "You need to calm down Jaune!" He growled as he held his head in his hands. "Listen to me. If anything the person you should be worried about is Ren not Cardin."

"Fine. Just let me go." He stood and pulled his arm away from the two members of team RWBY which caused Blake to wince slightly as her sore arm strained under the sudden pull. "I'll go see how Ren's doing." He quickly ran over to the edge before he jumped down and ran towards his downed friend who was being put onto a stretcher. "Ren!" He looked at his partner who was being worked on by multiple medics as they carted him off to the back where he could be set down somewhere stable.

Nora stared at the ground as she heard Cardin chuckle as he tapped his foot against the ground. "He never had a chance Nora." He grinned as he hefted his mace over his shoulder before walking away. As he took a few steps, his eyes widened as he felt a surge of aura behind him. "Well well well." He turned to face her with his mace drawn and smirked as his aura flared around him as well. "Bring it on then!" The two charged at each other with Cardin grinning and Nora eyes filled with rage as they were about to clash with full powered strikes.

* * *

A/N: OK so this was a bit of an experimental chapter. If you liked it the awesome if not then maybe I'll see what I can change but for one thanks for reading and since my brain is kick starting some more of the ideas I had. I'll be updating a bit more than before. (hopefully) Once again vote for Ike's pairing as the flag draws ever closer. Oh on a side note. What do you guys and gals think of Fire Emblem Awakening? I've put a lot of time into it and the game is pretty damn solid. I might have something cooked up for later but who knows. Well See ya next time!


End file.
